Wicked Game
by naley2347
Summary: She does not want to fall for him. She can not. However, it is too late to resist. - A moment between Klaus and Caroline on a possible crossover between TVD and The Originals. -
1. Chapter 1

Caroline had her back to Klaus. She just could not face him. However, doing this does not stop her from feeling, at any single second, he slowly approaching more and more of her body, making her shiver and burst into flames inside. No. She knew she could not feel that for him. The vampire knew exactly what should're thinking as in so many times: "_I love Tyler. God, it's Klaus! Klaus!"_

However, this time, the thought was not working. And it always worked. The girl could not believe what was happening, just could not. It was too dangerous.

Then he whispered close to her ear with the distinctive accent:

"Caroline ..."

She closed her eyes immediately trying to stand firm. How could he say her name that way, causing that feeling in her body when no one had ever been able to do? Even Tyler?

"Look at me, love." - He said full of desire in his eyes, though she could not see. She was driving him crazy. And Niklaus Mikaelson had never been in that state for a woman. However, Caroline was not any woman for him. She was the one he wanted. Only her. - "Admit that you feel something for me." - He knew what she felt. Yes, it was not love, not yet. But it was passion, desire. -

"No." - she said after taking courage to formulate a response. She had to be rude to him, as she always did. It was the only way. -

"Why?" - He tried not to show the agony he felt for her once more push him away. -

"I can not." - She replied in torture before thinking. She could not have said those words. Then, soon after, hurried to fix - "I love Tyler."

However, for the first time the original had achieved what he wanted. She was not getting away from him. She just could not.

"If you love that boy, then why are you here with me?" - He resolved provoque her truly satisfied. - "Why did you come to New Orleans?"

"I. .. I ... "- she did not know what else to say -

Then Caroline felt one of his hands away from her hair, leaving one of the sides of her neck completely exposed. She needed to do something before he did something. Something that would change everything between them. However, again, she does not have the strength to withstand. Then the girl felt his lips on her neck, distributing some slow kisses over the spot.

"Stop ..." - she pleaded as she closed her eyes feeling the sensations she knew she should not feel. -

Seconds later, to her surprise, he stopped.

"Look at me and say: _I do not feel anything for you_." - He said seriously - "If you do this, you can leave and go back to your precious Tyler." - Added scornfully away from her. -

Caroline turned to him slowly, trying to be strong. What was she doing? _Why did you take the car and left in the middle of the night to go to New Orleans? To FIND him?_ Tyler had returned to Mystic Falls, exactly as she wanted for so long. Klaus had left the city, just as she wanted for so long. She had achieved everything she wanted, but never been so unhappy. Caroline felt a emptiness that could not explain. And felt this emptiness even in the presence of her boyfriend.

_I do not feel anything for you_. Was all she needed to say to be free of him. But the truth is that the girl did not want to be free of him.

"I. .." - she began looking into his eyes –

Klaus was afraid of the answer, but not demonstrated.

"Say it." - He provoked again -

"I. .."

"Say it!" - He shouted at her -

"I can't!" - She yelled back in despair. The vampire watched his gaze to her as she gasped. He did not smile with the answer, although she knew he was happy. The original only watched her silently and completely mesmerized. -

Then suddenly he pulled her by the waist against him and joined the they lips hungrily, leaving Caroline breathless. She kissed him back immediately, letting out a small moan of pleasure as she deepened the kiss with the tongue as if her life depended on the intensity of that gesture.

Caroline knew she was doomed from that moment. She was afraid to fall for him because knew that if it happened, Klaus would be the man for who she would do crazy things, who consumes her, who challenges her and would take her to heave and hell.

_"I intend to be your last"_ , he said once. However, she thought full of desire: _"You will be my ruin, but also the best thing in my life. You will be my epic love. "_


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline and Klaus were embraced and completely naked in bed. The two did not break eye contact. The original slid his fingertips on the bare back of the girl, who still could not believe what was happening between them. So, while trying to regain her strength, Caroline said looking intently at him:

"That was a mistake."

Klaus smiled a little provocative and said as he looked quickly to her lips filled with desire:

"So yesterday was a mistake, before yesterday was a mistake and before ..."

"Stop it." - she said closing her eyes trying not to remember every one of those moments, every detail, every kiss, every moan of pleasure. - "I made many mistakes this week ..." – she said with eyes still closed. Thi girl just could not face him again, she did not resist. -

"Look at me." – he said -

Then the girl slowly opened her eyes to once again face those eyes and lips that haunted every night in her dreams.

"I should not be here." - she said more to herself than to him -

"You can leave when you want, love." - He whispered coming from her lips, making Caroline flare inside - "The question is ..." - the original went even closer to her lips - "... you _want_ to leave? "- he needed make her admit what she really wanted, even though he knew what it was. However, Klaus needed to hear her say. -

Caroline had enough, she had become weak when it came to him. Then she kissed the lips of the original with hunger and anxiety, hugging his body fondly, though it made no sense to miss Klaus when in fact, they had been together for almost the entire week.

She did not want to leave. Caroline did not want and could not stay away from him. She thought nonstop: _Are you crazy! You left everything in Mystic Falls to go after him! You abandoned your boyfriend! And for what? To find Klaus, sleep with him, and find out he will have a baby with that slut Halley?! Halley, seriously?! What the hell are you doing with your life, Caroline Forbes?!_

However, none of these questions could prevent her. She was convicted, she knew. However, Caroline would think of the consequences later, as had been trying to do every day. At that moment, she just needed to feel his lips kissing every part of her body. She just needed to feel him inside her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

"I'm leaving." - She said suddenly taking courage as skirt of the bed. -

Klaus, for the first time, felt fear, felt desperate. He did not think she could do that, not after all that had happened between them. The hybrid immediately got out of bed still naked and ran after her, preventing Caroline from get dressed. He held her from behind and whispered into her ear:

"No." - he tried not to show his own despair - "Do not do it."

"Stop it." - she said suffering and quickly closing her eyes in agony - "I do not want you to touch me."

Klaus thanked in thought to have managed to bring her back to him. She was once more vulnerable and he needed to act before it was too late.

"This way?" - he said passing a hand on her thigh -

"Yes ..." - she said trying not to falter -

"This way?" - he said again now gently pressing one of her breasts with one hand -

"Yes ..." - she said giving a small moan - "I told you to stop ..."

_He will have a child with another woman! And you have Tyler!,_ thoughts returned to her mind, making Caroline get away from him suddenly.

"No! Enough! "- she said running her hands over her head in despair -

"Caroline ..." - he said worried. He had lost her again -

"No." - she said hard - "You will have a child with Halley!"

"I do not want her." - he said trying to get closer - "I want you ..."

"Do not touch me ..." - she said moving away, scared to death to falter again -

"Caroline ..." - he kept trying to get closer -

"Tyler ..." - she began to speak so that he could get away -

"Tyler, Tyler ..." - Klaus lost his temper - "Enough! This has nothing to do with him! "- He yelled -

"Of course he has to do with this!"- She yelled back trying to change the subject -

"He has nothing to do with this from the moment you came to New Orleans after me!" - Shouted increasingly close to her - "He has nothing to do with this since we kissed! And he has nothing to do with this since you _wanted_ make love with me every day of this week! "- completed just inches from her face -

"I hate you!" - She shot without thinking -

"Stop lying to yourself!" - He continued to scream -

"What are you talking about?" - She does not want to admit -

"You want me as much as I want you ..." - Klaus was trying to calm down - "You want me, you ..."

"Stop! Stop! "- She did not want to hear -

"You're in love with me." - He said holding Caroline and forcing eye contact - "Admit! What are you so afraid?! Come on! "

Caroline could not keep those words or she would explode. Then she shot without thinking of the consequences:

"_I'm in love with you! Completely and insanely in love_ "- she heaved nonstop -" I'm afraid of what this will do to me ... what this is already doing to me. "

Klaus could not believe what he was hearing. He dreamed with this moment for so many nights and now he just could not believe what was happening.

"Stay with me." - He said holding her face and staring intently at those beautiful eyes -

"Do not do it ..." - she said in agony -

"Why not?"

"Because it is everything I want most right now." - She confessed exhausted -

Klaus smiled again in disbelief.

"Choose me." - He added afraid of the answer -

Caroline came out of his arms, turned her back to him, and then, turned back as she said, staring at the original completely in love and tired of lying, pretending, hiding that feeling:

"Why do you think I'm here?" - She began to speak, making Klaus smile again understanding the meaning of the phrase - "I've made my choice."

The original pulled Caroline against his body, leaning his forehead against hers . Inches separated the lips of the two. The girl took her fingertips to touch his lips. Then she whispered:

"Make love with me ..."

She did not care for tomorrow and the many obstacles that he would bring for them. They were in love and would face anything to stay together.


	3. Chapter 3

She woke up feeling a void in the spacious bed of the original. Caroline was naked in the midst of his sheets. She hugged the pillow and smelled Klaus with an inexplicable longing to feel his body next to her, just as they had been doing during the last week: wake embraced after a long hot sex vampire-original hybrid.

She closed her eyes, remembering the last night of the two and involuntarily letting out a little moan:

_(Flaskback)_

_"Oh ..." - she leaned her head back keeping the mouth open as she felt his lips between her thighs, steadily decreasing the distance that separated him from the most sensitive part of her - "Oh ... Klaus ... "- she had never experienced something like that with anyone. However, she was loving to go with him, could only be with him. -_

_Then, the original stop torture her with caresses and touches maddening to get inside the way that only he could do: slow, strong, sexy, sweet and full of passion at the same time, which made Caroline let out a quick cry losing control as she grabbed his back, seeking support for the complete mess of feelings that only he was capable of causing on her._

_The girl moaned even louder as he increased the pace of his lustful_ _impulses. _

_"Klaus ... more ... Klaus!"_

_(End of flashback)_

Then, while if lost in the smell of the original on the pillow and sheets, she saw a note on the nightstand beside the bed.

The vampire rushed to read the little paper with beautiful calligraphy of the original:

_I have to solve some things, love. However, I promise I'll be back soon._

She made a quick grimace upset, but immediately looked up into a smile when heard a noise coming fast from the front door. The girl could not help herself and went downstairs wrapped only by a sheet to find the hybrid.

She started to open the door without even stopping to think while grinning like a fool passionate.

"Where are you ..." - she began to say opening the door suddenly -

However, the total shock of her, it was not Klaus who was there. The beaming smile from Caroline died immediately in front of that person, she just did not know what to say. So, still not believing, she whispered losing the rest of her own voice:

"Tyler?!"


	4. Chapter 4

She had already gone through several embarrassing situations before. In fact, she was almost an expert in embarrassing situations, but that moment was, by far, the situation more awkward and horrible of all: Caroline, completely naked and wrapped by the sheet of a certain original hybrid - undeniable proof of the behavior she was having last week ... specifically with regard to mornings, afternoons, evenings and early mornings filled with an uncontrollable lust for man who was definitely not her boyfriend - messy hair, and to further increase her shame, an expression on face _"I I've been doing the best sex of all time and, simply, I am not able to stop." _And, of course, to her disgrace, all this in front of her boyfriend. Yes, Tyler was still her boyfriend, at least until the moment that the girl had opened the door seconds before.

The first thing that happened, or rather, the first thing that not happened was her voice out. Or even his.

GREAT silence.

Shock ... silence.

Shame ... silence.

Shock and shame again ... silence.

So finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Tyler said still not wanting to believe it could actually be happening in front of him:

"I. .. I can not ..." - he tried to formulate a minimally coherent sentence - "... you ... how ... why ..." - nothing made sense to him, simply could not be possible. - "All this time ..." - he got all the anger, outrage and repulsion in the rest of the sentence - "... you were here?! Sleeping with _him_? "- He finally exploded in a shout -

Caroline looked down quickly feeling the worst of creatures. She had practically crucified, Elena repeatedly for sleep with Damon almost in the same day that ended with Stefan and now she, the blond vampire so loyal and dedicated to her boyfriend, was who had done something infinitely worse: cheating boyfriend and sleep repeatedly times with the enemy. But Klaus was not her enemy, is not it? Of course not. He never would be. All he had done last week was give pleasure and more pleasure to her. And Caroline hated herself for not be able to hate him at least in thought. However, he was the enemy of Tyler and her friends, she had to admit it.

"I. .." - she tried to look up to him -

She felt ashamed, so ashamed. However, to the surprise of Caroline, was not ashamed to be sleeping with the original or have fled in the night to find him in New Orleans. She felt ashamed, obviously, for that moment - the vampire did not want to hurt Tyler, she loved him, just still do not knew if it was the same love as before - but above all, she was ashamed to have been caught. _God! What kind of sick thinking was that?! Tyler was in front of her and all she wanted was to be in bed with Klaus!_

So, without thinking about the meaning of own words, she shot unintentionally as she raised eyes to her boyfriend:

"We're in love."

Tyler's eyes widened immediately and then he began to giggle.

"In love?!"

Caroline quickly averted her eyes from side to side, as if trying to take her own words. The words came so naturally ...

"Are you crazy?!" - Tyler lost even more control - "You really realized what just said?! In love with Klaus?!"- He approached the door unconsciously in a futile attempt to try to enter the mansion -" What did he do to you? He compelled you ... of course!He compelled you! "- He said smiling when found an explanation for such madness -

"He did not compel me." - She returned with conviction while still trying to assimilate the _"we're in love"_ said seconds before -

"Of course he did!" - He said with even more certainty -

"Stop." - she said for some reason getting annoyed by him to suggest such a thing - "Stop ..."

"Of course he did, Care!" -

"Stop!" - She shot practically screaming -

Tyler suddenly stopped smiling. She was really diferent, but not as if under the effect of compulsion. No, it was much worse than that: she seemed really in love. Then he said trying not to show his own despair:

"Do you love me?"

"I. .." - she said with difficulty for the first time in a long time - "... I do not know."

Tyler could not believe this nightmare was happening. He felt hurt and decided to return with a statement that he knew that Caroline knew it was true.

"One week." - He said trying to contain anger - "You're with him for one week..." - he began watching the girl carefully - "How much longer? How long until he get tired of you, huh? "

Caroline stared at her boyfriend quickly hurt by those words. She did not cry but felt an urge to do it.

"Do you really believe that Klaus will be playing house with you?"

Caroline tried not to cry. _What was she doing? Tyler was right. It hurt to admit it, but she knew he was right._

"We promised each other that we would find a way to be together, you remember? We love each other, Care! You can not have just forgotten about us!"

"I have not forgotten, Tyler." - She said exhausted -

Tyler smiled genuinely relieved.

"Meet me tonight in the city limits, okay? At ten o'clock. Let's forget all this. Let's return to Mystic Falls, baby. I love you. "

Caroline nodded unable to smile.

"I'll wait for you." - He turned and went away quickly -

Caroline closed the door slowly as a tear trickled from her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Somewhere in the city)_

"What do you want, Elijah? - Klaus said impatiently as he entered the luxurious apartment of his brother -

"Haley did not feel very well this morning, brother." - He said indicating the girl just a few meters of the two -

"And what I have to do with it?" - He snapped through gritted teeth -

"The girl is carrying your child, Niklaus!" - Elijah still could not believe the attitude of his brother -

"You are the nanny, Elijah. I am not. "- He said out -" As I said, for me she and the child may die. I do not care. "

"Is your child! Your heir! "" - Elijah said indignantly -

"I do not care." - He repeated inches from her brother's face -

"How can you not care, Niklaus?" - Elijah touched the chest of the hybrid with the hand in disbelief - "Your heart it is so hardened that it is no longer capable of any feeling genuinely good?"

Klaus remained silent. He would not answer such question. However, a third voice appeared in the room.

"He can feel." - Hayley said approaching the two -

Elijah stared curiously as Klaus stared with irritability.

"... For her." - She added with contempt -

Elijah raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You do not know anything." - Klaus stared at her with hate in his eyes -

"Who is she talking about?"

"Caroline." - The wolf shot casually as she sat on the couch - "He's in love." - She turned seeming intrigued by the fact -

Klaus walked away from his brother andsoon after, walked to the exit door of the apartment.

"Caroline Forbes?" - Elijah said confused -

"Yeah ..." - Hayley agreed bored while stroking her swollen belly - "But she wants nothing with him." - He added with a smile -

Klaus lost patience and turned to the wolf inches of the door firing:

"I have more important things to do, after all, at this time, Caroline is naked in my bed."

Then he slammed the door leaving Hayley and Elijah shocked by the sentence.


	5. Chapter 5

Klaus entered the room listening to the sound of the shower being turned off. He approached the door without making any noise. He leaned against the door and crossed arms against chest as he watched her way carefully: Caroline stood facing the bathroom mirror with eyes closed, concentrating on something he was not able to find out at that time. She was wrapped in a towel from him and her hair was stuck awkwardly in a sort of ponytail, which made her even more beautiful before his eyes. The vampire took a hand up to her own neck and moved her head quickly, looking exhausted emotionally as she let out a small sigh.

Something was wrong. He could feel it. _She was having doubts about us again?_, He thought intrigued. Then he thought of the thought itself: _us?_ _When they had become "us"?_ _So fast ... a week of hot sex, practically in house (voluntary) arrest and he could use "us"? _This frightened the original, too much. _But it should not, right?_ _After all, he had told her to "stay with me" and "choose me"_. So why did he felt that way? Klaus thought about Hayley's words: _"He can feel...for her"_. Sure. The answer was that: when he was with Caroline was easier, or better, less difficult appear vulnerable. However, when Hayley, Rebekah, Damon or any other spoke so casually about him to be in love, finally seemed _real_.

The weakness he so despised ...

LOVE

... seemed _real_.

The original got away from those thoughts quickly deciding to be conducted by sensations. He wanted her. He had to have her again and again. Then approached the girl, who still had her eyes closed, and kissed the side of her neck, which made Caroline moan amid the quick shock.

The hybrid gave a small smirk against her neck, satisfied by the sound emitted, while trying to remove the towel that covered the girl's body. Caroline, however, to his surprise, let out a "no".

Klaus stared at the image of the vampire in the mirror with intrigued gaze, almost angry. Caroline stared back at him through the mirror. She had difficulty maintaining visual contact, even if in a indirectly way.

"Why not?" - He asked curt -

She did not respond for his frustration. Instead, the girl tried to pull away from the original. But he wouldn't make things easy for her. Klaus pulled her arm, forcing eye contact.

"I asked why not." - He said hard -

She hesitated for a few seconds and shot confused, finally looking at him:

"What are we doing?"

"What are you talking about?" - He did not want to talk about that subject, he was not ready. -

"You know what I'm talking about." - She said seriously - "This ... _us_."

"_Us"_ again. It was inevitable. He remained silent. Communication was not his strength, never had been.

Caroline gave a quick smile sad away from him again. Tyler was right. Klaus was not the kind of man who would be playing house. But she should know that from the beginning.

"Caroline ..." - he tried to speak but could not. -

If the words were not enough, he should show with actions. Then immediately pulled her against his body and leaned against the bathroom sink.

"Klaus ..." - she knew exactly what he planned. She could not be weak. -

"Look into my eyes and say you do not want to make love with me." - He said holding her waist, intense look, filled with desire. -

"Stop torturing me ..." - she said closing her eyes in agony –

"You're also torturing me, love." - He admitted in a whisper as he began to run his hands inside the towel, on the girl's thighs. - "I need to have you."

Caroline lost forces and gladly allowed that the original snatch the towel that covered her body. Klaus lifted the girl's body and placed her sitting on the sink. Caroline eagerly pulled his shirt and unzipped his pants with even more despair. Klaus opened her legs and, completely mad with passion, has possessed her right there on the sink.

"Klaus ..." - she moaned and gasped at each new hungry kiss - "Oh... do not stop ..."

"We are giving pleasure to one another, love." - He said with difficulty while increasing the pace and finally answering her question –

Caroline screamed in pleasure as she felt the climax of his impulses. They were sweaty and exhausted, but still had the strength for one more kiss. Caroline had her bare breasts against his chest, her legs around his waist and arms embracing the wide back of the original. She buried her own face against his neck, feeling the smell of his skin and giving a quick kiss over the area. Klaus hugged her back.

"_This is your way to leave him?"_ She thought worriedly.


	6. Chapter 6

Five hours and thirty minutes at the afternoon. Caroline looked in the phone display and immediately closed her eyes trying to figure out what to do in the coming hours. _How she would be able to escape from him? After weaken the umpteenth time since the morning he possessed her in the bathroom?_ The girl glanced at her side in bed watching the way of the original peaceful sleep. Caroline bit the bottom of her lips while analyzing each piece of the naked body of the hybrid who was a very short distance from her body also naked. The proximity of the two bodies was always a very dangerous issue and, in thought, she thanked for Klaus not being able to touch her at the moment. She would be weak again if he did, she was sure about it.

_Where is your self control, Caroline?! A look, a touch, a kiss and a few beautiful words ... that's what he needs to do to get more hot sex in a matter of seconds?! When he began to have that power over your body and your thoughts? When he began to have that power over your heart? God ... are so many questions!_, she thought running her hands over her head in despair.

Caroline should take a chance and leave that room while Klaus was sleeping. He had said that the two were pleasuring each other. It was his response. However, Caroline felt disappointed for he think like that. She did not think like that. It was not just pleasure for her. It was much more than that. It was...

No.

She could not think of that word.

It would be the end of her.

She should get out of that bed - symbol of temptation - and go back to her boyfriend and back to Mystic Falls. Back to reality. The girl could set that _thing_ with the original something like a dream. Beautiful, unique, but temporary. _Klaus could show the stars for her every time they made love, but what after that? The morning? The routine? The reality of a relationship? He would be able to handle it? For her?_ From what he said - "We are giving pleasure to one another, love."- did not seem like that. She knew that he could easily take pleasure with other women_. He slept with that slut Hayley, is not it?!_, She thought angrily. Caroline looked once more to the original and felt even more angry to realize how jealous she was. _Jealousy, seriously?!_

_Changing the subject, okay?,_ She said to herself in thought. Caroline crossed her arms against her chest, and in the midst of such thoughts, was interrupted by the sound of his sleepy voice:

"What are you thinking, love?"

Caroline hated the fact that he always use the word _"love"_ at the end of each sentence. It was like he was always trying to undermine her attempts to be angry with him using his damn sexy voice and damn sexy accent.

"Nothing."

The original raised an eyebrow and, with eyes closed, began to pull her waist against him with one arm.

_No, absolutely not. You will not embrace him, _she thought determined_._

"Come here, love." - He pulled her with more passion as he whispered -

However, Caroline relented. Seconds later, she was hugging the body of the hybrid. _You are weak, Caroline Forbes! Weak!_

They were silent for a few minutes until finally the original talk again. This time against her ear:

"Today, in the best known pub of the city, there will be some sort of party. City thing. It is an important date, I believe ... "- he began as distributes a few kisses over the area -

"And ..." - she asked curiously as she let out a little moan -

"I wanted you to be there. Is scheduled for ten o'clock. "- He added after some hesitation -

Ten o'clock at night. It was exactly the same time chosen by Tyler for their meeting and then starting it back to Mystic Falls. Away from Klaus.

"With you?" - She blurted out the question -

Klaus stared her almost embarrassed. The look of both crossed and he responded to her sadness:

"Not exactly." - He tried to smile at her - "But I'll be there."

"Ah ..." - she gave a quick smile back, not showing disappointment for his response. - "Thanks for the invite, I guess." - She added awkwardly -

"Sure, dear."

Silence again.

"So ... are you going? "- he asked as he moved away a hair from her face -

"I. .."

"What is happening, Caroline?" - He said suddenly serious -

"It's nothing." - She lied, though not quite know why. -

"You're lying." - He said hard -

"Excuse me?" - She pretended irritation as she pulled away from him - "I'm not lying."

"Yes, you are." - He said too angry - "I can see it in your eyes."

Caroline rolled her eyes pretending not to care about his comment.

"You do not know me!" - So she got out of bed - "I'm not lying!" - She yelled at him -

The original also stood up from the bed angry. Then he returned the yell:

"Do not raise your voice to me!"

The girl began to wear clothes without facing the hybrid.

"What are you doing?" - He asked approaching her -

The vampire did not respond.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" - He lost his temper and grabbed her arm worrying not to hurt her in the process - "What are you doing?"

"I need to leave."

"Something happened. You are strange since this morning."- He observed -" What happened? "

"I need to leave. Let go of my arm. "- She said seriously, even suffering -

However, Klaus was not able to drop her arm.

"Let go of my arm." - She asked through clenched teeth -

Klaus did not seem at least to be listening to her voice.

"Let go of my arm!" - She screamed inches from his face -

Klaus, to his own surprise, just let her go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four hours later. Mansion Mikaelson.

Caroline entered the room, but Klaus was not there. She had forgotten her purse in the room of the original.

It was nine hours and thirty minutes and she had to choose from two directions: one, in the city limits, would take her back to Tyler and home and another, in the town pub, would take her to Klaus and the unknown.

The girl sat on the bed of the hybrid to think. She had thirty minutes to decide. Then, as she put her head in hands to think, just noticing a box on the nightstand beside the bed. She approached the box and read the note:

_We had a little spat, love. But I'm over it. The invitation still stands._

_"Pub of the Quarter", number 2347._

Then, inside the box, she found a beautiful short red dress.


	7. Chapter 7

Caroline took a deep breath and approached him. She had taken a decision.

The hybrid was standing with his back to her in middle of the night. He noted the presence of the girl and smiled as he turned to face her.

"You came." - He said smiling -

"Yes." - she smiled bland -

"I knew you would not forget us, Care." - Tyler said approaching for a passionate kiss -

However, Caroline turned away from his attempt to kiss her.

"What?" - He said worried taking a step back -

"Tyler ..." - she gathered strength to speak - "I will not return with you to Mystic Falls."

He was ecstatic. In shock. It could not be true.

"I. .." - he said smiling as he shook his head from side to side in confusion - "... I do not understand."

Caroline sighed and again joined forces to talk to him, even if it hurt him too much. She needed to be honest with him. She owed it to him.

"I'll be in New Orleans."

"You mean ... with him. "- he said in anger -" You chose to stay with him. "

She nodded hating the situation.

Tyler shook his head in agreement, though not wanted to believe. _What else could he do or say to convince her to abandon this crazy idea to stay with Klaus? How could she be so in love with him to abandon everything in Mystic Falls?_

"Fine. The decision is all yours. "- He said, raising his arms in the air as a sign of withdrawal -" But listen carefully to my words: You will suffer if you stay with him. "

Caroline was afraid, but did not change her decision. Instead, she ended up blurting out in a whisper:

"I was already suffering at the thought of being away from him." - She admitted as she tried to assimilate the meaning of her own words. She was openly exposing her feelings about Klaus... -

Tyler held the tears. He would not cry. It was too humiliating.

"This is how our story ends, huh? You betray me with the guy I hate most in the world and pick him over me. "

"I'm sorry, Tyler. I'm so sorry ... "

Seconds later, he quickly got into the car and accelerated leaving tire marks on the road that would take him back to Mystic Falls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pub of the Quarter.

Many vampires drank while listening to good music. They drank blood in cups and bowls, but drinks "common" were also served. The place was cozy and had several tables and chairs occupied by practically all clients.

It was a place that Klaus had managed to take to the fields of Marcel in the short time he settled in French Quarter. Of course, the domain of the city still belonged to his "mate". But soon he would be king, he knew it would be. However, Marcel still frequented the place several times, Klaus had to admit. And the original knew exactly the two main reasons for his "friend": 1) know about the influence of Klaus about the vampires of the city, who worshiped attend places like that, and 2) flirting with the bartender, Camille, a human student of psychology.

Klaus was sitting near the counter where the drinks were served. He drank white wine and, as much as he hated to feel like that was not able to control himself: he had checked the phone display more times than he could imagine_. Ten hours and twenty five minutes and she still had not appeared, or even call me._

No signal. None. Of course, he also had not tried to call her at any time after the "spat". He was too proud to do so. _But of what avail to keep my pride intact if I can not stop staring at the bloody phone?!, _He thought overcome by frustration. _She, at least, saw the dress?_

_What kind of man was he becoming?_ He never cared for a woman that way. Over the centuries, he felt a quick attraction, having sex and then sent the "chosen of the night" to leave his bed. No feelings, without any kind of caress. And, above all else, they never spent the night with him. Ever.

With Caroline everything was a complete mess. He broke his own rules in all forms and possible levels: they made love every day since the first time he made her his. They slept together, exchanging caresses and kisses for no particular reason, woke embraced. He was becoming increasingly possessive of her. They had been almost a full week into his room experienced all forms of giving pleasure and receiving pleasure from another. The original was never tired of her. In fact, he wanted her even more.

_What is happening to me? What is she doing with my sanity? Why I can not stop thinking about her way, her smile, her eyes, lips, breasts?_

He quickly shook his head trying to keep such disturbing thoughts. It was too much for him to handle at that time. The original once again held the glass of wine, and as he began to take the drink to his mouth, he felt someone touch his shoulder with some hesitation. He turned and, to his frustration, it was Camille, the bartender:

"What's the matter, love?" - He asked bored -

"Oh .. there is no problem." - She said with a quick smile - " Someone told me to tell you for you to look around." - She said vaguely -

"Look around?" - He frowned not understanding - "Who told you that?"

"I. .." - she seemed to try to remember - "I do not remember, actually."

"Thank you, dear." - He said looking around -

The look of Klaus walked all the place and nothing had been found until finally his eyes froze in front of the image of a certain blond vampire who was standing in the crowd, facing him, wearing a short red dress.

Caroline could not stop smiling at him, and especially for the way he looked her at the time: completely mesmerized. It was as if there were only two people in that pub: Klaus and her.

Klaus slowly put the glass of wine on the counter as he came to her, without breaking eye contact with a vampire who was a few feet away, still smiling. _How she can be even more beautiful tonight?_, He thought amazed. He gave a small smirk at the girl. Then, without stopping to think, he just acted taken by the impulse and an uncontrollable passion. He forgot the place where he was and went at once to the girl with determination.

When they were inches from each other, panting and listening to the accelerated heart beats of each other, Klaus has his fingertips on the soft skin of her face. Caroline looked at his lips with anxiety and lust, and could not help but feel a little ashamed to show it to him so openly. Especially in public. She ended up looking away.

Klaus, however, touched the tip of her chin gently lifting her face to face him again.

"Klaus ..." - she tried to speak, but was completely surprised by his next gesture -

The original suffocated her words with a kiss breathtaking. He grabbed her neck with one hand as his arm wrapped around her waist against his body.

Caroline moaned as his tongue started to play with her tongue, deepening the kiss. The girl hugged his back full of longing.

They kissed with increasingly hungry in front of everyone.

Seconds later, he breathlessly whispered against her lips, still not noticing where they were:

"What was that, love?"

She kissed the underside of his lips and said:

"Nothing." - She smiled - "Get me out of here." - She began to whisper against his ear - "Take me to your bed."

Klaus smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

He looked around and came across with practically all eyes of people of that place over him and Caroline. Then finally realized what he had just done. _A public demonstration of affection?! Especially here, in this city in particular?! I completely lost control_. Yes, he had lost control with her sometimes, but never in public. Definitely not in public.

Caroline also noticed the glances of surprise and curiosity over the two. And, especially, looks full of curiosity about her. _Who was this girl who could make Klaus - the original hybrid immortal - make public demonstrations of affection?_ She started to get embarrassed in front of that situation.

However, to her relief, the people of the local seemed to get back to doing what they were doing before when they realized the angry look of the original. One simply look from him had made people tremble.

Klaus gave a quick smirk and, soon after, whispered against her ear:

"Let's go, love."

Caroline agreed really wanting to get out of that place as fast as possible. Seconds later, the two disappeared of the "Pub of the Quarter".

Once Klaus and Caroline went out there, someone else entered. He approached the counter where drinks were being served and asked still not believing what had just seen:

"Hey ..." - he smiled trying to play his charm for her -

The blonde bartender rolled her eyes. Then she feigned a quick smile and asked sympathetically:

"You want something?"

"Nothing." - He said looking intently at her - "What I want is not on the menu."

Camille laughed.

"Okey. It was the worst thing I've ever heard. "

"Great. I can make you smile. "- He left the phrase in the air -

"And?" - She frowned confused -

"It's a start to our relationship." - He said convinced -

"Our relationship?" - She laughed again -

"Yes. Wait, you will see. It is only a matter of time ... "

"Okay." - She tried to stop laughing - "You want something? I'm serious. I have customers to serve. "

"Yes, now that you mention it ..." - he pretended not to care - "Who was that blonde girl who was here with Klaus?"

"I do not know. But I do not think she is from French Quarter. "

"Yeah ..." - he said frustrated - "I think so."

"Anyway, it was definitely a great kiss." - Camille blurted out –

Marcel had to find out who was that girl as fast as possible. He gave a quick smile to himself thinking: _Sure. Who ever was the biggest weakness of a man? A woman._

And he could swear that blonde was the weakness of Klaus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Day. Mansion Mikaelson.

Klaus put an arm on his side in bed, but could not find her body there.

"Caroline?" - He asked surprised and confused -

Then he sat up in bed, still trying to recover from the way they had made love hours before: wild, full of lust and passion. Klaus saw that red dress - he had ripped from her body with ease - was on the floor. That meant she was somewhere in the mansion, probably using his shirt, which he did not find to wear at that moment.

The original put his pants and went downstairs to look for her. Klaus had practically been specializing in the art of appearing noiselessly. Then, shortly after, went to the kitchen, where he had heard something that intrigued him: _she's singing?,_ He asked himself in thought. He did not know she sang.

Seconds later, he was leaning against the kitchen wall,open-mouthed watching her. Caroline had her back to him. And, yes, she wore his shirt exactly as he imagined. He inevitably let out a smile at her ways: arranging a tray with two glasses filled with blood and choosing one of the small flowers of the garden of the mansion to put beside the "morning breakfast" of the two. She did all this while singing:

"Kiss me hard before you go...summertime sadness...I just wanted you to know...that baby you're the best..."

She had not noticed his presence. Klaus smiled again listening to her voice and, especially, listening to the lyrics she sang:

"I've got my red dress on tonight...dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight...done my hair up real big beauty queen style...highheels off, I'm feeling alive..."

He never tired of looking at her. She is stunning. He also could not stop looking at her body under his shirt. She was wearing only his shirt, he was sure. Only the shirt. Klaus had made sure of it when he found her bra and her panties in his room shortly before. The original observed her exposed legs and thighs with lust. He could make her his again right there, in the kitchen. However, he preferred to continue watching her sing.

"Oh, my god, I feel it in the air...telephone wires above all sizzlin' like your snare...honey I'm on fire I feel it everywhere...nothing scares me anymore..."

Then he approached her and hugged the waist of the girl as he began to kiss her neck:

"Good morning, love." - He smiled feeling that she was embarrassed because he heard her sing –

"How long were you here?" - She said after some hesitation -

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

"Since you started singing Lana Del Rey, love."

Caroline immediately took both hands to her face.

"Hey ..." - he said laughing as he took her hands that were hiding her face - "Look at me, dear."

Caroline stared at him with some difficulty.

"Your voice is beautiful, Caroline."

She gave a quick smile satisfied. Soon after, her eyes widened starting to laugh.

"What?" - He said confused -

"Since when are you familiar with the songs of Lana Del Rey?!"

He rolled his eyes at the comment. Klaus wondered when was the exact moment that they began to have this kind of silly talk so casually. It was ridiculous, but for some reason he could not explain, it was also good, very good.

He would not allow her to continue to laugh at him that way. Then with vampire speed, the original lifted her off the ground, which made Caroline let out a yell mixed with a laugh. Klaus put the girl in his arms and ran with her to his room.

Already in the room, he threw her on the bed gently. Caroline smiled endlessly. However, she managed to escape him before he could touch her.

"No!" - She laughed running away from him inside the room –

Klaus did not control himself and smiled as he chased her around the room. Obviously, he could grab her easily, but was enjoying of the game between the two.

"This is ridiculous, love!" - He said laughing -

"I know that." - Said her also laughing -

He then extended his right hand toward her and said with his damn puppy dog eyes:

"Come here ..."

_How can I resist?,_ She thought passionately. Then she began to slowly approach him. Klaus grinned mischievously.

However, when she was only a few inches from him, Caroline pushed the original on the bed with one hand. Klaus smiled even more intrigued by her way.

"What are you planning, love?"

The vampire smiled and placed her right leg over his bare chest in jest. Klaus laughed. Then he grabbed her leg by the ankle and started to draw a sequence of kisses over the area. She closed her eyes taken by desire. Klaus continued to kiss her ankle, then knee and, finally, inside of her thigh. Caroline moaned.

Then he removed his shirt she was wearing, leaving Caroline completely naked for him. He grabbed her by the waist and finally managed to get on top of her in bed. The girl wrapped his body with her bare legs, bringing him closer to her. Klaus began to nibble on her breasts hungry while Caroline moaned with her mouth half open.

"_Kiss me hard before you go_

_Summertime sadness_

_I just wanted you to know_

_That baby you're the best..._

_I've got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_S-s-summertime, summertime sadness_

_Got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_Oh, oh..._

_I think I'll miss you forever_

_Like the stars miss the sun in the morning skies_

_Late is better than never_

_Even if you're gone i'm gonna drive, drive..._

_I've got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_S-s-summertime, summertime sadness_

_Got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_Oh, oh..."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Music: Summertime Sadness by Lana Del Rey**

**What do you think?**

**I thought since the pilot of The Originals that Marcel and Camille are something like Klaroline potential. I will also develop their relationship. Elijah and Hayley (though I do not like her) will still appear in the story. **

**Klaus and Caroline may be very much in love, but their relationship is very complicated. We, Klaroline team, know more than anyone how complicated is the relationship of these two. Important questions yet to be developed.**

**Just so you know: I decided to make this story because of the version of the song** **Wicked Game by Coves.** **Listen if you can, okay?**


	9. Chapter 9

Klaus opened his eyes slowly. He was hugging Caroline behind. The girl slept peacefully while holding the arm of the original that involved her waist. The hybrid made a small movement trying to get away without waking her, but was not successful: Caroline let out a small whimper in protest, eyes still closed, as she felt his body move away from hers.

"Where are you going?" - She asked sleepily as she turned to face him -

The first thought of it normally would be: _You do not have to interfere in my subjects. And I'm not giving you answers about nothing._ However, when the original was with Caroline his mind worked quite differently. _Why it only happens when I'm with her?, _ he thought confused. The answer, however, was completely different from the his pattern:

"Find Elijah." - He said casually to his own surprise –

However, he omitted part of the answer: The wolf Hayley. Yes, he had told Caroline about "his problem." But Klaus could not help himself: a part of him was still afraid to talk about that subject close to her. For several reasons. He did not want Hayley, he never wanted (she was only a distraction from a night he was drunk and hurt for not having Caroline). How Caroline would react to hearing more about what had happened between him and the wolf? _Caroline would have doubts about us? _Yes, "us". The original could not avoid the thought. He could already, in a way, see them this way: "us." And he did not want that child. _I'm not a father. I do not want to be a father, _he thought with conviction.

However, once more to his own surprise, Klaus found himself thinking about it as he watched Caroline naked in his bed, clearly upset that he had to get away from her: _What if it were you? If were you ... the woman who was carrying my child?._

How he just thought of that? He had no idea. Klaus could not think about it. It was too scary. _She's doing it again, is not it? Going into my head, leaving me completely out of control over my thoughts and convictions._

"Klaus?" - He heard her ask with a confused expression - "Klaus, are you there?"

The original realized that had been lost in those thoughts.

"Sorry, love." - He said, quickly closing the eyes to return to reality –

"It's only seven o'clock in the morning. Why you have to go? "- She hated herself for asking. She did not want show how much she loved stay in that bed ("the symbol of temptation" as she liked to call in thought) with him. However, was the turn of Caroline to get lost in thought. "How much I _love_ being in this bed with him?". She did not believe she had thought about that word. It was too soon. Definitely too soon. –

He smirked as returned to bed. To her arms. Caroline smiled back because he had come back to her as she opened her arms for him . _What am I doing? I marked a meeting with Elijah and I'm gonna be late. Bloody hell, why is it so hard to leave her?_

The original stayed on top of her, still smiling. He gave a quick laugh when felt Caroline involving his body tightly with her bare legs, preventing him leave the bed, and especially preventing him from leave her. She pretended confusion at his reaction and asked in jest:

"What?"

Klaus, before answering, Caroline kissed passionately, which took her breath with ease. Then said against her lips:

"You do not need to hold me to make me stay in this bed, love."

Caroline gave a quick laugh, she could not avoid. Then asked curiously:

"What is needed, then? For you to stay in this bed for an indefinite period? "

Klaus pulled away from her lips and answered serious without breaking the intense eye contact between the two, even though he had fear of what those words might mean:

"You. You just need to exist, love. "

Caroline did not know what to say. She just knew she was happy, surprised and scared by his answer and by what his answer provoked over her body, mind and heart. _Why you always ends up saying such beautiful things to me? How he makes me feel like I am the most desired woman in the world with a simple look?_

She could only respond with acts. So that's what Caroline did. She kissed him passionately as she hugged his bare back. Caroline deepened the kiss with tongue, but Klaus, seconds later, broke the kiss to kiss her neck. They did not need to say anything. She did not need to say anything. She knew exactly that they would make love again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He's late." - Elijah commented intrigued - "Niklaus is never late."

"Well .. maybe he's busy having sex with Caroline. "- Hayley said laughing. She simply did not believe that the story could be true. -

Elijah raised an eyebrow when he heard the comment and blurted out to the wolf:

"I detect jealousy of my brother in your sentence?"

Halley stopped laughing immediately. Then she said rolling her eyes:

"This is ridiculously absurd, okey?"

Elijah approached her and continued:

"You did not answer my question."

"I'm not jealous." - She said without much conviction as she turned to run away from his gaze -

"You feel something for Niklaus, Hayley?" - He said to the wolf who had her back to him -

She turned back to face him without patience.

"I feel nothing for him." - She hesitated quickly and continued - "We just had good sex and then everything went wrong." - She said while pointing to belly - "Without feelings."

Soon after, they heard the bell to be played. Elijah opened the door for his brother and stared seeing the scene before his eyes as he said still not believing:

"Come."

Klaus nodded and entered.

Hayley turned to face the hybrid and did not believe when she saw: Klaus was in the living room of the apartment of Elijah facing both and, beside him, was Caroline Forbes.


	10. Chapter 10

Klaus really still did not believe he had done it: take Caroline to the apartment of Elijah, especially with Hayley being there.

(Flashback)

"Now I really have to go, love." - He said as he began to put his pants -

Caroline bit her bottom lip and shot while sitting in bed with the sheet covering her exposed breasts:

"I would like to go with you." - She waited his answer with fear -

Klaus stared at the girl in disbelief.

"Sorry, but I do not think I understand."

"I would like to go with you." - She repeated -

"I do not think so, love."

"Why not?" - He snapped crossing her arms -

Klaus stopped dressing to face her again. _She is really insisting about it? Actually, why I am allowing her to insist on the subject?_

"I already said _no_." - He answered firmly -

"Fine." - Said she was out of bed and began to dress -

"Where are you going?" - He said confused -

"Out." - She replied smiling -

"Caroline ..." - he snapped -

"What?!" – She said losing patience - "You do not own me. I'm going out. "

The hybrid grabbed her arm and forced eye contact. He did not want to admit I was worried about her safety. _French Quarter is not a safe city for you, love. Especially after my public demonstration of affection._ However, at the same time, was angry that she defy him so naturally. Nobody ever did this to him.

"No." - he said angrily -

Caroline gave a nervous laugh and said:

"Really?! What part of "you do not own me" do not you understand? "- She was inches from his face - "Are not you going to arrest me in this room. I'm not your sexual slave, okey? "

Klaus's eyes widened in disbelief at what he had just heard. How could he, while being angry at her for defying him, concern for her safety and still want to laugh at her comment?

"My what?" - He tried not to laugh -

Caroline rolled her eyes. _Sexual slave? Seriously, Caroline Forbes?! You could not think of anything better than that?_

"Whatever." - She changed the subject - "I'm going out."

"Why do you want to go?" - He snapped again -

"Because ..." - she tried to think of something - "I'm bored."

"You're lying. '- He said with conviction -

"Again?! We will discuss this again? "- She raised her hands to the head -

"You're not bored, after all, a few seconds ago, we were doing things definitely classified as not boring." - He teased her. -

"What do you want to hear, then?" - She said exhausted while trying not to show how she was embarrassed by his comment -

"The truth, love."

Caroline watched him carefully. Then answered:

"I know you said que we are giving and taking pleasure, but it seems que we are doing this for an indefinite period, right?"

Klaus nodded as he followed her reasoning.

"So ... what do you think I'm doing here?"

Klaus raised his eyebrows and frowned trying to understand. Would be what he think it was?

"You will stay in French Quarter, is it?" - He said slowly, trying not to show how happy he was by that possibility -

"I'm already in French Quarter!" - she almost screamed as if she wanted him to understand once and for all. - "Honestly, I will not be sleeping with you in secret. I do not want to do that. "

_She wants me to present her to Elijah, is it? How I will present her? As the woman by whom I am in love? As a woman with whom I just can not stop making love? As the woman who took care of my thoughts, body ... heart?_

Caroline really hoped that he understood because she would hate to have to explain to him.

Klaus decided to admit:

"Hayley will be there."

Caroline hesitated, gasped quickly and inevitably could not help but feel angry and jealous of him. She had almost forgotten that "great detail". The girl turned her back to the original and said:

"I. .." - she tried to think of something - "Okey. I had forgotten that. "

Klaus could not let her feel insecure about that. Hayley meant nothing. Then, without thinking, he fired:

"Come with me."

Caroline turned back to him.

"What?"

"Come with me." - He repeated -

(End of flashback)

Elijah was still assimilating the scene, Klaus could see. Hayley seemed not to believe what he was seeing, Klaus also could see. The only thing he could not see was what Caroline was feeling and thinking. Not knowing was letting him frustrated and angry.

He usually was always one step ahead of everything and everyone, but with her everything was more complicated: in some moments, he could clearly see what she was thinking, feeling and trying to hide from him, but at other moments, moments like this, he was completely in the dark and he hated it.

Caroline can not help herself and just glancing at the swollen belly of Hayley. She was expecting a baby. His baby. Yes, she knew that Klaus did not care about the wolf and neither the child. But at some point he will care, right? It's his child. And Hayley is the mother of his child. When this happens, how can I compete with her?

Caroline inevitably thought to her own surprise: _If it was me who was carrying his baby?_

_That would make things easier? No, of course not._ _This only would transfer her problem to me._

Caroline, however, could not give up on him. Not after everything. _You decided to stay. Now deal with the consequences. Fight for him. That's why you stayed here, right? For him. But also do not forget to fight for you: college, an apartment, your independence. It's time to grow up._

"So it's true." - Haley finally broke the awkward silence - "Are you two ... I do not quite know how to classify ... "- she joked -" ... together, I think. "

Elijah waited for the response of the two.

Klaus and Caroline looked as if searching for an answer in another's eyes. Caroline could see in his eyes the answer as well Klaus could see in her eyes the answer. They were learning quickly and easily conversing with looks like that, even though they did not know when that started to happen.

Then they face Hayley and responded naturally at the same time:

"Yes."

Elijah was in shock. _Niklaus and Caroline Forbes? Together? When it began? How did that happen?_

Hayley seemed upset, Caroline could see_. This slut feels something for him?_ Klaus, however, does not seem to notice the same thing as her.

"What did you want to talk to me, Elijah?" - Klaus said suddenly changing the subject. He did not like to be talking about him and Caroline in front of others. What happened between them it was only something of the two, something that he was still trying to get used to feel and understand. –

"Sophie contacted me. She wants you to rush to locate Davina."

Klaus completely changed expression. The anger was evident on his face.

"I do not take orders from her or anyone!" - he yelled -

"She's threatening Hayley, brother. That's why she got sick that morning. "

"I do not care!" - He completely lost control -

Hayley looked down.

"Klaus ..." - Caroline tried to interfere -

"What?!" - He turned to face her angry -

"Elijah is right." - She admitted -

Hayley looked at the blond vampire not believe what she had just heard.

"You too?!" - The hybrid said in disbelief -

"That's right." - Caroline said –

Klaus pointed indicator for Caroline, then to Elijah, and finally to Hayley.

"None of you will command me, you understand?!"

_She was also against him. He could not believe it. Caroline was going through all limits. She was leaving him weak. _So, with that thought in mind, he pointed the indicator back to her with even more anger:

"Especially you."

Caroline stared at him with determination while trying to hide the anger and at the same time, the urge to cry she was feeling. But she did not cry. _You bastard!_

"Fine." - She said firmly. Then, immediately, she left the apartment of Elijah slamming the door. -

"Caroline!" - Klaus shouted angrily -

However, she had left it.

_She really defied Niklaus and left him talking alone?_, Elijah thought in shock. _And why he did not do do anything to her?_

Hayley gave a quick and discreet smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Some time later.

Pub of the Quater.

"Hey ..." - Camille said smiling as she poured a glass of blood to the vampire - "That was you, right?"

The vampire held the glass of blood and asked confused:

"What?"

" The girl in the red dress ... the girl of the kiss. "

Caroline thanked thought about not being able to blush.

"Oh." - she said embarrassed - "That. Yeah ... "

"Problems?" - the batender asked sympathetically -

"Yes."

"Sorry. I am a student of psychology and ended up getting into the problems of others. "- She said ashamed -

"No problem." - Caroline gave a quick smile - "I think I really need a psychologist right now." - She added, trying not to laugh at her own problems –

The bartender smiled and reached for a more appropriate presentation:

"Hi, my name is Camille, but you can call me Cami. I would love to be your psychologist, if you want. "

Caroline laughed and held out her hand to greet the girl.

"Hi, my name is Caroline, but you can call me ... Caroline. And I love to be your patient, if you want. "

Camille laughed back.


	11. Chapter 11

"I got involved with the wrong guy." - Caroline confessed after drinking blood -

"Well .. let me see: the wrong guy is the bad guy. "- Camille commented leaning on the counter -

Caroline looked up.

"Exactly." - She said in surprise - "Why women like bad guys?"

"They think they can fix them."

Caroline hesitated when he heard the sentence. Camille realized.

"You're not telling me something."

Seconds later, Caroline admitted for the first time:

"And what happens when you, deep down, also likes the idea that he can not simply be fixed?"

"Is that what you feel? You want him to change, but also want it to remain the same? "

"I think so." - She was trying to understand her own feelings -

"That says more about you than about him, Caroline." - Cami said suddenly - "What you really want from this relationship?"

"Relationship?" - She laughed increasingly confused - "We're together, but I do not know if it's a relationship. Does that make any sense to you? "

"Slow down, girl." - Camille smiled - "I'm just a student of psychology. I have not graduated yet."

Caroline laughed in the midst of sorrow.

"The fact is that I am completely in love." - She confessed - "Everything about him attracts me. Absolutely everything."

"Even his darkness?"

_Never underestimate the allure of darkness, even the purest of hearts are drawn to it. _She remembered the words of Klaus that day. _Could this be the answer? She was attracted by his darkness?_

"What does this mean for me?" - She asked visibly worried - "I'm a bad person for wanting to be with him even after all the terrible things he did?"

"Of course not, Caroline." - Camille said seriously - "That makes you human, even being a vampire." - She added jokingly while pointing the glass with blood on the counter. "

"You really think so?"

"We all have light and darkness inside us. We must learn to deal with them. In my opinion, you need to accept your dark side, Caroline. You need to face your fears. "

"Thank you." - She said still trying to assimilate the words of the bartender -

"But you did not fell in love only with his darkness. There's something else there, always have. "- Camille returned to comment -

Caroline smiled embarrassed, she simply could not avoid.

"He acts in a way completely different when he is with me." - She said still embarrassed - "He's sweet, sexy, strong and vulnerable at the same time. He smiles. We do silly things, but it's so good ... "

"You seem really passionate about." - Cami added giving a quick smile -

"It's so obvious?" - Caroline asked putting hands over her face -

"I would say yes." - Camille smiled -

"But, anyway, we fight again." - She said shaking her head - "We are able to fight with the same ease with which we are able to make love. It's unbelievable." – she made a gesture making it clear that it should stop talking about that subject - "Great. Enough about me. How do you know so much about this talk of fall for the "wrong" guy, huh? "- She asked in jest -

Camille rolled her eyes.

"Let's say I'm going through a similar situation right now." - She admitted for the first time, even though she hated -

"What's his name?" - Caroline asked curiously -

However, the two talk was interrupted by a male voice:

"Finely I found you, girl!" - He approached smiling while pretending sympathy -

Caroline turned to face the owner of the unknown voice, but before he could answer, Camille said harsh:

"Leave her alone, Marcel."

"Take it easy, Cami." - He kept smiling - "I just like to meet the woman who made my friend get out of control." - He said the word "friend" with a fake smile -

_Who is this guy?_, Caroline thought confused. _And how he knows Klaus? He does not seem to be reliable._

"I do not know what you're talking about." - Caroline pretended confusion as she gave the money of the drink to Cami. - "Thank you, Cami." - She said getting up from the chair -

The human nodded.

However, Marcel grabbed her arm as he removed the smile from his face and replaced by a serious and dangerous expression. Cami was afraid.

"What's your name?" - He asked Caroline inches from his face -

The vampire immediately pulled her own arm tightly and said defiantly:

"Look, I do not know who you are and I will not say my name."

"You know who you're talking about, girl?" - He questioned angry -

"Certainly with a rude and annoyingly boring guy." - She shot without hesitation -

Marcel, to her surprise, blurted out a laugh:

"Beautiful and sassy." - He commented analyzing Caroline - "I can see why Klaus is mad about you."

Caroline remained silent.

"Come on. What is your name? "- He insisted -

"Why do you want so much to know?" - She asked suspiciously -

"You going to tell me or not?" - He asked impatiently -

"No, I will not tell." - She said crossing arms -

Marcel smiled again.

"Leave her alone, Marcel." - Cami asked again knowing it would not end well. -

He looked at the bartender for a few seconds and seemed to think about it. Caroline glanced at the way he looked at Cami. _Oh my God. This is her "wrong" guy? Can only be a joke, right?_

However, he looked back at Caroline apparently still waiting for an answer, an answer she continued to refuse to give it to him.

"Okey. I'm done asking politely. "- He pretended disappointment -

Caroline prepared to expose the vampire fangs to any attack of him. Marcel made a quick move toward her, but suddenly and out of nowhere, a third person came close to the two.

Klaus stood in front of Caroline and went to face Marcel with a defiant look, full of hatred.

"Is there a problem, mate?" - He said dry and inches from the face of his "friend" -

Caroline was only able to stand watching the tense moment between the two guys in front of her. Cami approached the vampire looking worried.

Marcel faced Klaus with the same defiant look for a few seconds. Then began to smile. Klaus, however, did not smile back.

"Come on, man ..." - Marcel touched the shoulders of the original - "It was just a game."

Klaus pretended to be relaxed, but took the opportunity to make it clear:

"Do not play with her, you understand?"

"Of course." - He smiled –

The two leaned against the counter and asked for a bottle of wine.

"White wine, love." - Klaus asked Cami -

Caroline could not believe what she was seeing_. What kind of "friendship" was that between the two?!_ _What does he think he's doing?_ Klaus was ignoring her completely. He just started talking and laughing with Marcel.

The original did not believe that a short time before they had discussed, she had left him talking alone in the Elijah's apartment and now he'd just get completely disturbed at the sight of her in danger. He had left his brother's house shortly after the fight and began to look for her. Klaus did not care if they would fight again or be reconciled, he simply had to find her.

Caroline certainly should not be getting anything from the "complicated relation" he had with Marcel. She also should certainly be even more angry that he was ignoring her. But he did not care or, at least, liked to think he did not care. Then, the original decided to find a way to lighten the mood between the two, even if only indirectly.

"Who's that girl, man?" - Marcel asked in a friendly tone -

Caroline was already close to the exit door of the bar when she heard the answer of Klaus with the help of amplified vampire hearing:

"She is my sexual slave."

The girl immediately stopped when she heard his answer and inevitably began to smile. Then she left the Pub of the Quarter.


	12. Chapter 12

Caroline left the Pub of the Quarter, but heard her name being called by a female voice.

"Hey! Caroline! "- Camille gasped as she approached her -

"Hey." - She gave a quick smile -

"I'm sorry for what happened there." - Commented the human -

"It's alright." - She said honestly. Then he added with curiosity - "It is him?"

"What?" - Cami frowned showing confusion -

"Marcel is your "wrong" guy?"

Cami looked away immediately. That was all that Caroline needed to realize what she already knew.

"A piece of advice from someone who is going through this?"

Cami looked up at her curiously.

"First, do not kiss him. Second and most important: do not sleep with him. If you do this will be too late. "

Cami laughed at the situation.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Well, I can not study psychology as you, but I can still give some advice, is not it?" - She joked -

"Where are you going now?" - The bartender asked with curiosity -

"Actually, I do not know. I need to find a place to stay. "

"You'll be in town?"

"Yes."

"Let me guess ... Klaus? "- Cami raised an eyebrow -

"Yeah ..." - she seemed to think about it - "But you know something? The answer would be yes. Yes, I'll stay for him. But now it's more than that. "

Cami crossed her arms interested.

"What, then?"

"I'll stay for him, but I'm also going to stay for me." - She said satisfied by own answer - "I was not happy with my life, you know? Before arriving in this city. My friend left town ... "- she said remembering Stefan -" ... my best friend is very busy with her new boyfriend ... "- she said remembering Elena and Damon -". .. my other best friend turned literally in a ghost ... "- she said remembering Bonnie -" my mother was busy with her work ... and I could not stop thinking about a guy who was not my boyfriend. "

"Wow! It really is a lot to deal. "

Caroline laughed at the mess that was her life.

"Anyway, my problems have not disappeared. Now I have new problems ... much bigger problems. However, I feel stronger to face them, though I do not know why. "- Caroline said the last sentence in thought as she wondered why she had thought about Klaus when spoke about feeling stronger. –

"I can try to make your life easier?" - Cami asked suddenly -

"Of course." - She said interested - "What you have in mind?"

"I live in a small apartment not far from here. You could live with me and help me pay the rent. Mutual help, you know? "

"Really?" - Caroline said surprised and excited - "Thank you. Of course I accepted ... but, wait a minute, I have no money to help pay the rent! "

"Do not worry. It's really easy to get a job here. This is not the only Pub of French Quarter. In addition, the city also has several nightclubs. "

"Great. So it's official: we're going to live together "- she said smiling -

Camille smiled back.

"I have to get my clothes in the mansion." - Caroline said more to herself than to Cami. -

"You were living with Klaus?" - The bartender asked in disbelief -

"Kind of." - Caroline admitted - "I arrived in the city and suddenly, for some reason, when I came to this place I realized I had brought a suitcase with almost all my clothes. I slept with him once, then twice, three ... "- she tried not to think about it -" Like I said: do not sleep with him, because it will be too late. "- She ended the matter. -

Camille took a small note pad that was in the pocket of the uniform and wrote something in the small role. Soon after, she gave it to Caroline.

"Here's address. We met near midnight, okay? It's time to end my worthy work. "- She joked -

"Okey. Thanks again. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One hour later.

Mansion Mikaelson.

Klaus own entered the room and came across with Caroline packing her suitcase. The original shot immediately angrily:

"What are you doing?"

The girl decided not to respond. She was still irritated by the discussion of the last the two. He could have made her smile with a joke about her being his sexual slave , but it did not erased the last acts of him.

"Answer me, Caroline." - He said trying to control his anger -

"I'm not talking to you right now, okay?" - She said without looking at him -

"Do not be ridiculous!" - he shouted -

Caroline lost patience and stopped to pack. Then she turned to face him.

"I'm being ridiculous?!" - She yelled back - "God! You are simply and unbearably unbelievable! "- she raised her hands to the head -

"You defied me in front of Elijah!" - he shouted approaching her -

"And you yelled at me twice in front of your brother and that slut!" - She pointed out the indicator at him accusingly - "And you ignored me at the bar!"

"I saved your life!" - He shouted back –

"Oh .. that. "- she joked -" You saved my life and then began to drink wine and talk to the guy who would try to take my life in the first place! How can I thank you for that, huh?!"

"You do not know what you're talking about." - He said serious –

"Really?" - She crossed her arms - "So why you do not tell me? Or I just serve to be your _sexual slave_?!"- She wanted to hurt him -

"Bloody hell! It was just a joke !"- he said in disbelief that they were screaming incessantly with each other -

Caroline returned to pack the suitcase. However, Klaus grabbed her by the arms forcing eye contact.

_Do not look at him, do not look at him. Do not let his eyes weaken your body and heart._

"Look at me." - He said firmly -

Caroline stared at him with difficulty.

"Let me go." - She said trying not to look at his lips -

Klaus looked at her carefully. _Why do you have to be so beautiful?_

"Stop doing that." - He whispered -

"I'm not doing anything." - She was stood firm -

"Stop running away from me." - He said as he looked quickly to her lips -

"Let me go." - She repeated -

"No." - he said simply as he approached her face -

"Let me go." - She said once more already closing her eyes when began to feel his breath getting closer from her face -

"No." - he repeated as he began to kiss her neck, still holding the girl's arms. –

Caroline let out a little moan_. You can not make love with him after what happened! Stop! Do something, Caroline!_

"Stop ..." - she asked trying to regain her strength - "I do not want. Let me go. "- She added as she felt that he was laying her body over the bed, still holding her arms. –

Then Klaus silenced her with a deep kiss, which made Caroline immediately moaning against his mouth and his tongue, which gave no rest to her tongue. Slowly, the hybrid was releasing her arms. Caroline felt his erection against the material of his trousers and hated the fact that he was so close to her, but not inside her.

However, to her own surprise, Caroline suddenly pushed his body away from hers. The girl tried to catch her breath and immediately got out of bed. She needs to get out as fast as possible. Later she would take the case.

Seconds later, Caroline swooped down the stairs of the mansion going to the door that would take her away from _that temptation_.

She turned the doorknob, but was prevented by Klaus, who immediately appeared to close the door again. He looked at her full of desire.

"Do not give me _this look_." - she asked taking a step back -

"Caroline ..." - he whispered approaching her -

_Stop saying my name_ _this way!_, She thought desperately.

Seconds later, he was leaning her body against the wall. The original placed his hands beneath her breasts, holding the girl's body as he ran to kiss her lips again, with more passion.

"I want you, love." - He said as he caressed her breasts with his hands - "I want you."

Caroline moaned again and nodded losing strength. She wrapped her arms around his neck while Klaus hugged her waist. The hybrid, still hugging the waist of the girl, lifted Caroline off the ground. She wrapped his body with her legs. Caroline could only whisper a word against his lips without stopping panting:

"Bed ..."

Klaus nodded also panting incessantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three hours later.

_Sexy bastard._ She thought as she watched him sleep peacefully. Caroline was hugging his body and she had her chin against his bare chest_. You managed to seduce me. Again. What happened to "I'm too smart to be seduced by you", huh?_

Caroline could spend hours thinking about how fool she was for sleep with him again. However, she could also spend hours thinking how handsome he was, especially while sleeping. She gave a quick smirk.

Klaus opened his eyes slowly and came across with Caroline's face looking at him . She had her chin against his chest.

"I hate you."

He heard her say as she faced his sleepy gaze . Klaus smiled, leaving Caroline even more frustrated. He smiled and staring at her face, whispered:

"You're beautiful, love."

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I hate you." - She repeated -

Klaus smiled again.

"You're beautiful, love."

Then he changed his position and stood on top of her. Caroline tried to show anger, but, in fact, all she wanted to do it was smile. The original caressed her cheek with his fingertips and kissed her.

"You're so beautiful ..." - he said against her lips -

"This is your phrase of the moment to seduce me?" - She joked breaking the kiss -

He laughed.

"Well. .. enjoy it. "- she began to smile -" Because is working. "

Klaus came to a new kiss, but she placed her indicator against his lips preventing the gesture.

"I want to know about Marcel and Davina." - She said seriously -

_She's really doing it? Requiring answers from me?_ He closed his eyes angry, but ended up telling, even if he did not believe in his own words:

"What do you want know?"


	13. Chapter 13

"Marcel is a mate ..." - he began to speak, but was soon interrupted -

"Mate?" - She laughed so ironic -

Klaus closed his eyes controlling irritation and said slowly:

"You want to know or not?"

"Sorry." - She said quickly as she made a gesture indicating that she would be silent -

"... He is a mate of few decades. He is kind of my disciple. "

"You do not seem his master at that time ..." - she blurted out -

Klaus stared at her. _Why am I doing this?! She can not keep quiet for a second?! Just a second?!_

"Sorry." - She immediately said covering her mouth with one hand –

"The point is that I practically found this town. French Quarter is one of the few places that I really liked to live over the centuries. "- He admitted for the first time, but always worrying about not showing too vulnerable, too exposed to her. - "Marcel is acting like he was the King of the Quarter. And he is not. "

Caroline was understanding where he was going.

"You are the King of the Quarter, then?" - She said using a serious tone, without showing what she really thought about the subject -

Klaus carefully examined the way she spoke the words. That was important to him. Did she have any idea how much it meant to him? After so many centuries running away from Mikael? He had encountered Marcel in _his city_. And "his mate" had achieved everything he wanted most: power, loyalty, family.

Family.

For some reason that he just could not explain when Klaus thought about family he did not think about Hayley and his "heir" _, as Elijah liked to say. Klaus thought about ... her.

Caroline.

_How do you achieve do this to me? Messing up my thoughts like that? How can I, who can already say that I know the real meaning of eternity, think of you as ... my family ... if we're together for only a week and a few days?_

"Hey ..." - she said, touching his face with both hands - "Klaus? Where were you? "

He shook his head quickly from side to side.

"Sorry, love." - He gave a quick smile –

Caroline looked at him puzzled. _What were you thinking, huh?_

"Alright, I think I understand about Marcel." - it was better change the subject - "What about Davina? And what is the link of all this to Hayley? "

Klaus nodded.

"There is a witch, Sophie. She is one of several witches of the city who are planning a revolt against Marcel. "

"She needs you to do this." - She added -

"Exactly, love."

"And Hayley?

"She is threatening the life of the wolf and the child. But I do not care. Elijah, on the contrary, can not stop tormenting me with this story. "

Caroline decided not to pursue the matter. Not now at least. She just nodded.

"Davina is a young witch, a relative of Sophie. This girl seems to be very powerful second Sophie. She is key to understand why Marcel has control over the magic of the witches of the town. "- He said visibly bored of talking about it -

"Okay." - She agreed - "So ... you need to find this girl, who is probably under the control of Marcel. "

"Basically."

Caroline gave a quick smile.

"What?" - He said confused when he saw her do it -

The girl gently kissed his lips and whispered:

"Thanks for telling."

Klaus inevitably smiled against her lips. _What are you doing to me, Caroline ..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One hour later.

She finished packing the suitcase while he was sleeping. Caroline was still completely naked on the bed of the original. She put the suitcase next to the bed and returned to him. She hugged the body of Klaus again and closed her eyes.

"You can stay if you want ..." - he let out eyes closed -

Caroline opened her eyes surprise.

"Were you awake?"

"Yes" - he hesitated for a few seconds and asked eyes still closed - "Where are you going, love?"

"I'll live with Cami." - She said casually -

"The bartender?" - He said curiously -

"Yes, the bartender."

"I must say that your ease to make new friends in such a short time is impressive, love."

She smiled and kissed his chest.

"I can help you in this aspect." - She let out -

He laughed and said:

"Ouch."

She laughed back and kissed his chest again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Midnight.

Camille apartment.

"Do not mind the mess, okay?" - Cami said opening the door -

"No problem." - Caroline agreed -

The vampire entered the apartment and opened her mouth when she saw the place.

"Wow..." - Caroline said as she placed the suitcase beside the couch - "You made this decoration?" - She said, watching the walls and ceiling the living room -

"I'm weird, is not it?" - Cami commented ashamed -

"No! Of course not! "- Caroline said still watching the decor -" I loved it! "

The walls were painted with images of shadowy forests in a kind of medieval style forest and the ceiling looked like a night full of clouds and secretly stars.

"Really?" - She said in surprise - "I asked a friend of my family who is a painter do it for me." - She added also looking at the place -

"I will love to live here." - Caroline smiled –

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile ...

Mikaelson mansion.

Klaus opened the door. He immediately thought of Caroline when he heard the doorbell be touched. However, was the last person he would like to see.

"What are you doing here at this hour?" - He said dry -

"You're with her, is it?"

"No, Caroline is not here." - He said trying not to show upset with the fact - "What do you want?" - He repeated impatiently -

"You really think I wanted this?" - She shot -

"What?" - He said frowning -

"This baby!" - she said irritably - "I did not want to be a mother. I just wanted to ... "- she began, but ended up hesitating -

"Wanted what?" - He crossed his arms waiting for an answer and pretending to be interested -

Hayley quickly averted eyes and seconds later, she began to look up at him.

"I just wanted to have fun ... with you." - She blurted out, still did not believe what had just said -

Klaus was silent for a few seconds. Then, suddenly, he started laughing.

"One night of sex because of the alcohol and you fell in love?" - He could not stop laughing -

Hayley never felt so ashamed in her life. She quickly closed her eyes and said:

"Forget it."

"For sure I'll forget, dear." - He said still laughing -

Then the wolf left the place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day.

Camille apartment.

Caroline woke up and saw the girl putting the uniform of the Pub of the Quarter.

"Good morning." - The vampire said yawning -

"Good morning." - Camille said sounding annoyed with something -

"It's everything okay, Cami?" - Caroline asked confused -

"Not exactly."

"Why not?"

"Because today is a stupid day."

"I do not understand."

"French Quarter has a stupid tradition of performing a kind of Valentines Day out of season. It is a discreet date and only happens here from what I know."

"That's weird." - Caroline said frowning -

"I know." - Cami said trapping her hair - "It's called The Lovers Day."

"And what usually happens on this day?" - The vampire asked curiously -

"Ah ... you know. First kiss, sex, and people say _I love you_. "

Caroline shivered immediately when she heard the last three words of Cami.


	14. Chapter 14

...and people say _I love you_.

_No, no and definitely no! This can not really be happening. I should not think or worry about it, right? It is not clear that this is not a problem because an "I love you" only happens to people who really love each other. Klaus and I are together, but there is not a relationship ...kind of, right? We make love several times, but it does not mean ..._

_Okey. We are completely in love, but it is not love. It can not be ..._

_I need to focus on something else right now._

"Caroline?" - Cami asked worriedly - "Are you okay?"

"Me?" - She said smiling - "I'm fine."

Cami watched the vampire with curiosity. Then she gave a quick smile while shaking her head from side to side as if she were seeing something that Caroline was not able to realize. Not yet.

"What?" - Caroline asked viewing the gesture of the girl -

"Nothing." - Cami said taking her purse - "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Midnight?"

"Yeah." - She said, opening the door - "The best thing that could happen to me today is working until midnight." - She said laughing - "See you later."

"See you later." - Caroline said back as she stood up from the couch, her new bed -

_Think of something to do. Find a job. Buy some clothes with the little money you have. And..._

However, she heard the phone vibrate over the table. The girl ran to answer the call immediately.

"Caroline?" - She heard the voice she loved -

"Mother ..." - she said smiling -

"How long will you stay in New Orleans?"

"Ah ..." - she was not sure how to say - "For an indefinite period, I guess."

Liz Forbes did not know about Klaus. And she definitely did not know about Klaus and Caroline. And honestly, Caroline had no urge to tell her the truth.

"Are you really happy in this town?" - Liz asked in surprise -

"Yeah ..." - Caroline said smiling –

"Why New Orleans, honey?" - her mom asked puzzled -

Caroline raised her hands up to her head trying to think of something.

"I do not know ..." - she said vaguely. _Seriously, Caroline?!_ Then, without realizing her own words, she added with a smirk on face - "There is something in this place that attracts me." - _Sexy bastard. Why I am not able to stop thinking about you?_ -

"Okey. I think I still do not understand, but if you're happy ... "- Liz said smiling -

"Thank you, mother." - She said emotional -

"Anyway ... I called you to find out if you really want to stay in this place. "

"Why?" - She said confused -

"Because I just got a letter from the University of New Orleans." - Liz said with pride - "You have been accepted, Caroline!"

The girl's eyes widened.

"Oh my God!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elijah apartment.

"Good morning, I guess." - Elijah said yawning as he opened the door to his brother. -

Klaus forced a smile and went straight to sit in one of the chairs in the living room.

"You have solved your problems with Caroline Forbes, brother?" - He blurted out with curiosity. Klaus and Caroline, it was still very strange to him. -

Klaus showed clearly annoyed by the question. _I do not like to talk about her with anyone._

"Yes." - he said firmly and curt. - "But that's not why I came here."

"Of course not." - Elijah said sitting on the couch -

Klaus noticed the silence of the apartment and commented:

"Where is the wolf?"

"Sleeping. Why do you ask? "

Klaus started laughing. He still did not believe in brief conversation of the two on the previous night.

"I do not understand ..." - Elijah commented -

"She went to the mansion last night." - He began -

Elijah waited for him to continue.

"She's in love." - He laughed again - "A night of sex and she fell in love!"

"I suspected it." - the other original left to escape -

"It's just ridiculous." - Klaus said pausing to laugh -

"You really do not feel nothing for her?" - He had to try - "She is the mother of your child, Niklaus."

Klaus leaned closer to his brother and said slowly to him to understand once and for all:

"I feel nothing for her. She is nothing. "

"And the child?"

"The only reason I agreed with this story is because I will have the loyalty of the witches of Quarter after I end up with Marcel."

Elijah was silent. Disappointed. Desperate. _What happened to you, brother?_

"I do not need an" heir "and you know it. I am immortal. Why would I care about having a lineage if I'm gonna live forever, huh? "

"What happens after the baby is born?" - He said crossing his arms -

"From what I can see you love the idea of being an uncle, is not it?" - Klaus said leaning back in his chair - "Stay with the child for you, then. I do not care about that. "

Elijah opened his mouth shocked by the idea of the hybrid. Then, without thinking, he fired:

"You will repeat the same mistakes of Mikael?"

Klaus immediately changed expression. He was serious. Bruised. His demons were haunting him. Then he finally admitted vulnerable, trying to hold back the tears that were beginning to form in his eyes:

"I'm not a father, Elijah. I do not want to be a father. "- He held even more his gaze full of tears. -

Klaus, without realizing it, ended up saying:

"However, if at any time I had a choice ... this child would be from another woman. "

The original became aware of his words and could not believe what he had said. Klaus immediately stood up of the chair and left the apartment, slamming the door.

Elijah was lost in thought. He could not believe it. _How strong is this feeling of Niklaus for Caroline Forbes? What is she doing with him?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night.

22 hours and 15 minutes.

Pub of the Quarter.

Klaus approached the bar and made the request:

"Whisky, love."

One of the humans served the original and then returned to serve other hybrid held the glass and was analyzing the contents inside it, lost in thought.

He knew exactly which day it was that day. The Lovers Day. However, he thought the occasion simply ridiculous. He also knew exactly what he had done all day: ignoring Caroline. He did not call her and he did not look for her, especially after what he had said to Elijah on that morning.

_Weak._

He was feeling weak and he hated. It was like he was feeling every time he was close to her and also away from her. And he had no idea what it could do to feel strong again.

_Expectations._

Yes, Klaus knew that being with her in The Lovers Day would make Caroline have expectations about the two. _She could think it was ..._

He did not want to think about that word. It could not be.

The original knew she would be angry with him for do that, but he would not talk to her that night, Although he could not help himself from feeling an uncomfortable inside his chest for thinking of doing this to her.

Klaus quickly drank the entire contents of the cup. Then he asked for another dose. The original was lost in thought when he received another dose. He did not even look at the girl who had just delivered the cup with more whiskey for him. However, when he looked at the glass, came across with a little note on the side. He frowned and read.

"It's my address." - He heard a female voice say -

The original looked toward the owner of the voice and saw Camille.

"I appreciate that, but I'll pass, love." - He said knowing exactly the meaning of that information -

"The choice is yours." - She turned away from him -

Fifteen minutes later.

Camille turned in the direction where Klaus was sitting and saw anyone on the place. Beside the empty glass was the payment for the drink.

The bartender smiled.

Cami saw the cup and cash. However, the small note with her address it was not there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile ...

Elijah apartment.

"So ... today is _The Lovers Day_, huh?" - Hayley said sitting beside him on the couch -

"It is a tradition of French Quarter." - He said without looking up from the book he was reading -

"It's very stupid." - She said sounding bored -

"I believe it is not classified as stupid, Hayley. It is classified as romantic. "

She was silent suddenly. The wolf just started watching carefully his way.

Elijah turned to face her and, realizing what was happening, he hastened to say gentle:

"Do not do that to you."

She raised her eyebrows showing confusion.

"From what I could find out, you get involved with Niklaus because of Tyler Lockwood." - He said firmly, but with caution - "Do not try to do the same with me because of my brother, okay? You deserve more than that. You deserve more than scraps of the feelings of others. "

Hayley looked away. It was the second time she had been humiliated in a short time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pub of the Quarter.

"You know what day it is, Cami?" - She heard a familiar voice asking -

The girl rolled her eyes and replied:

"Yes, Marcel. What do you want? "

He smiled and Cami hated herself for not being able to hate his smile.

"You." - he said simply and intensely -

"Very funny." - She tried to disguise how blushed she could stay by his phrase -

"You know it is not a joke." - He insisted the matter to her despair - "I want you."

"Stop it, okay?" - She asked exhausted -

"I will not stop until I have you, girl." - He said, leaning on the counter, getting only inches of her face -

Cami stepped away from him as fast as she could.

"Look ..." - she tried to think of something - "I have to work, okay?"

He sat in a chair next to the counter and said, opening his arms:

"Fine." - He had returned to smile - "You can work. I'll be here waiting. "

"Waiting for what?" - She said, laughing -

"Waiting to be your last customer of the night."

Cami rolled her eyes as she smiled and went back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Some time later.

Caroline was sitting in a kind of bench on the terrace of the building. She watched the sky carefully. It was a beautiful night, but she felt lonely. Sure, she had a really busy day: looking for work, shopping and finding that she had been accepted in the University of New Orleans. It was a good day for her. However, she could not say the same thing about the night. The girl had arrived on the apartment of Cami a few hours earlier. It was only after that moment that she realized that Klaus not even called her once at the whole day. Caroline hated it to be hurt by him. And she hated herself for missing him. The vampire wanted to cry, but ended up regaining control over her own messy feelings. _You will not cry , you understand?,_ she had told herself shortly before. _Well ... worked, huh? I did not cry._

She pushed those thoughts and turned to admire the sky and the moon. For being concentrated, Caroline did not realize that someone else had arrived in the place, at least not until she hear a distinctive accent saying:

"Hi..."

She slowly turned around and saw him. The original was leaning against the wall and had his arms crossed. In addition, he had a different expression. Klaus looked ... shy, embarrassed by something.

"Hi .." - she said without raising the bench -

He began to approach her, still looking embarrassed, as he said:

"I'm sorry for not call you, love." - He looked at her with difficulty - "I've been solving a few things ..." - he decided to lie. In fact, he had not made anything important the all day. -

Caroline nodded.

"It's alright." - She said simply - "I've also been solving some things." - However, in her case, it was different: she was speaking the truth to him. -

Klaus discreetly and quickly raised an eyebrow, he was surprised that she was not angry with him. _You always leave me in the dark at some point, huh? Every time I'm near you ... I increasingly want to know you, love. Your thoughts, feelings and dreams. Why do you do this to me, Caroline? I promised myself that I would not stay with you tonight and now here I am: on your side._

"I got accepted to the University of New Orleans." - She, for some reason, wanted to share this with him -

"Really?" - He gave a little smile - "Congratulations, love."

She smiled back.

"Thank you."

So she decided to ask curiously:

"How'd you get here?"

"With the help of a friend." - He gave another quick smile thinking about the bartender. -

"Friend?" - She raised an eyebrow while laughing - "You have friends?" - She joked –

"You always have to think so badly about me, love?" - He said playing along -

"Sorry ." - She said still laughing -

He suddenly leaned toward her with his hand stretched out.

"What?" - She said intrigued -

"Dance with me, love." - He said with a smile which clearly marked his dimples -

She put a hand over his she lifted the of the bench. They were toward the center of the place.

"We have no music." - She said confused –

They positioned themselves for dancing, like on the ball night in his mansion in Mystic Falls. However, in a situation quite different.

"You sing very well, dear." - He said looking intently at her - "I could see it. You will be the music, Caroline. "

"I will not sing, Klaus!" - She said, laughing -

"Come on, love." - He asked with his puppy dog eyes - "Only I will be able to listen . There is no reason be ashamed of. "

She stood facing him for a few seconds.

"Fine!" - She rolled her eyes - "What song, then?"

"I do not know. You pick. "

"How? So many songs ... "

"Observe the place, love. Sing something about something you're seeing. "- He said watching the sky -" The moon, for example. "

"Okay." - She said smiling -

Before she started singing, however, Klaus decreased even more the distance which separated the two bodies. He decided to switch again his position and started to embrace her waist. Caroline went to embrace his back. The original could feel even more the fragrance of her hair. Caroline could smell him, which made her inebriated. Then she began to sing:

"Holding my breath...last one I've got left 'til I see you..." – she closed her eyes immersed in his smell -

Klaus carefully examined the lyrics. _She is singing this ... for me?_

"To live with my heart with it in pieces and parts of me left..." – they danced slowly in one night with the most beautiful moon. – "Every last day seemed to carry the weight of a lifetime...I watched from the ground as the cold fluttered down from the sky..."

Klaus was feeling something different. Something he could not explain. _What is this? Why do I feel this way when she's in my arms? _

"Sweet sun...send me the moon...empty the skies out..." – She felt so good in his arms. Caroline felt stronger. – "Bringing me one step closer to you..." – _I'm not singing it to him, right? It's just the lyrics, right?_ – "Send it soon... and i will breathe in, breathe out...'til you come in and out... of view..."

Klaus had no strength to control himself. He had to kiss her. Then he brought his face close to hers.

Caroline gasped inches from his lips. _Kiss me. I need it ... I need your lips on mine._

So he did. Caroline ran her hands through his hair, always trying to bring him even closer to her. She moaned with each new onslaught of his tongue. Klaus hugged her waist even more. Then he started to caress every bit of her body over the material of the clothes she was wearing.

Shortly thereafter, they left that place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline opened the apartment door with difficulty, because Klaus kissed her voraciously. The original pushed the door with one of his feet while turning her body, leaving Caroline's back against his chest. The hybrid took each hand to each girl's breast, gently pressing each.

"Klaus ..." - she said, feeling his hands on her breasts -

He whispered against her ear gasping:

"I'm mad for you, love." - he did not thought about. He just needed to say it to her. -

Caroline smiled, but then moaned at his hands working to rip her clothes out of the body while he still found time to touch the most sensitive parts of her body with lust.

Seconds later, they had already snatched all the clothes the other ravenously. However, when Caroline sat down on top of him on the couch - her new bed - the rhythm of the two was slower than the other times.

Klaus came inside her.

"Oh..." - she said the inches from his lips -

Soon after, she sought the perfect fit of the two bodies. She and Klaus moved together. He gave the first impulse. Slow and strong.

"Caroline ..." - he said her name full of desire -

"Oh... Klaus ..." - she moaned against his lips as she sought a balance point when hold his shoulders at every new impulse. - "Again ..."

"Love ..." - he said going to kiss her breasts increasingly breathless - "You're so beautiful..."

Caroline had her chin against the top of his head. They moved slowly and fully embraced. She kissed his hair and then opened her mouth as she felt him enter more deeply into her, leaving her completely crazy.

"Klaus..." - she could not stop moaning - "Oh my ..."

"Caroline ... Caroline ..." - he said further hugging her body, which was over his -

_It is not ... It can not be ... It is not love ... It is not love ...,_ Caroline thought as she turned to kiss his lips passionately. _It is not love ..._

_It is not ... I know it's not ... It can not be ... It is not love ... It is not love ...,_ Klaus thought while corresponded with passion the vampire's hungry kisses. _It is not love ..._

The breathing of the two was totally out of rhythm. They panted endlessly against each other. Embraced. In love. Exhausted by the love made.

Caroline leaned her forehead beaded with sweat on his forehead also beaded with sweat . She closed her eyes. He closed his eyes.

So for the first time, she wanted to say three words that would change everything between them. _And if it is just pleasure for you? I do not want my heart broken._

Caroline remained silent. No, not yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day.

Caroline opened her eyes and looked for him. Of course. He had left the apartment, probably soon after she fell asleep on his chest. The girl sat on the couch while covering her bare breasts with a blanket. _I can still smell him on my body_, she thought closing her eyes.

"Please ... do not tell me you had sex on my couch." - She heard the voice of Cami -

Caroline immediately opened her eyes and buried her face under the blanket, where she said ashamed:

"Sorry ..."

Cami laughed.

"It's alright." - She said smiling - "I can live with that."

"Really?" - Caroline asked, still hidden under the blanket -

"Yeah ..." - she said, crossing her arms - "I should expect that to happen, after all I gave the address to your" wrong "guy." -

Then, suddenly, the vampire show her face again.

"You?!" - She said in shock –

"Thank me later, okay?" - She said winking in jest - "With the rent, you know?"

"Okay." - Caroline said laughing -

Seconds later, the bell was touched.

"You're naked." - Cami hastened to comment - " Allow me open the door."

"Caroline Forbes?" - An unknown man asked Cami. -

"No, but she lives with me."

The man handed something to Cami and seconds later left the place.

"What is it?" - Caroline said curious -

Cami grinned mischievously and showed a black box and a note.

"From Klaus." - She read -

Caroline's eyes widened and she started to smile.

"I want to see what it is!" - She asked excitedly stretching her arms -

Cami handed it to her. Caroline opened the note and read:

_Congratulations for College, love._

Inside the box she found a silver necklace with a hummingbird as a pendant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Music sang by Caroline to Klaus: _Send me the moon by Sara Bareilles _**

**Comment. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	15. Chapter 15

Caroline touched the necklace with the fingertips.

"Oh my God ..." - she said smiling - "It's so beautiful ..." - seconds later, she showed to Camille. -

"Wow." - the human said observing the necklace. Cami quickly commented - "Why a hummingbird?"

"Calm down, Miss psychologist." - Caroline said while still observing the necklace as a silly girl. -

"I knew it!" - Cami said pleased as she pointed to Caroline - "So the hummingbird has a meaning."

Caroline rolled her eyes. She immediately remembered that day, at the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant, and began to tell Cami when Klaus admitted to her that there was one time he thought about being human: in the Andes, where he encountered a hummingbird hovering in front of him. He noted the bird's heart beating rapidly and appreciated how hard the bird had to work in order to survive each day and how satisfying that must be.

"It's a simple story, but completely full of meant for a guy like him, huh?" - The bartender said thinking about it -

"Practically all the people I knew, in my town, considered him a monster." - Caroline said thoughtfully - "I did it for a long time, actually."

"But ...?" – Cami asked interested -

"There is humanity on him, Cami. There is kindness, gentleness... "- she said with conviction -"I've seen, I can see all the times he is with me. "

"He can be saved." – she concluded -

"No, not really." - the vampire said surprised by her own words - "But he can find a balance between his light and darkness ." - she said looking at the girl as she remembered the words of Cami about that subject . - "Change, but also remain the same."

Cami smiled and nodded also remembering her words. The girl thought for a few seconds and said:

"You are his humanity, Caroline."

The vampire stared at her friend trying to assimilate her last words. Caroline had never thought about that. All she knew was that she was in love with him, that she ...

"I am afraid." - Caroline said suddenly -

"Afraid?" - Cami frowned -

Caroline had to share it with a friend. And Cami was a friend, she was sure.

"I'm afraid that I mean only pleasure for him." - She said as inevitably some tears began to form in her eyes -

"Hey ..." - Cami said hugging her - "Calm down, okay?"

She began to cry quietly in the arms of Cami. _I am silly, huh? What is happening to me?_

"And what you want to mean for him, huh?" - She said still calming the vampire -

"I do not know." - She lied - "More, more than that."

Cami simply nodded. She would not asked questions that Caroline would not know how to respond. _You still can not admit, is not it?_ Then, for some reason she could not explain, she just shot:

"I'm scared too."

Caroline broke the hug and turned away from her confused while blinking away tears.

"You too?" - She said confused -

"Yeah ..." - she said ashamed -

"What happened, Cami?"

"You may not have noticed, but I got home one hour of the morning."

"What happened?" - Caroline said worriedly -

After a few seconds of hesitation, the human responded closing her eyes:

"Marcel kissed me last night."

Caroline shot without thinking:

"I am sorry."

Then she put her hands over her mouth in disbelief at what she had said.

"Oh my God! Sorry! I did not mean ... "

Camille gave a quick sad laugh.

"It's okay. I understand your point."

"Well... what happens now? I mean, between you and him? "- She said interested -

"I realized two things last night, you know?" - Cami said thoughtfully - "First: I liked kissing him."

She hesitated once more.

"And the second?" - Caroline brought her back to reality -

"Marcel is not like Klaus."

Caroline frowned and waited for the girl to continue.

"He is belongs to another type of "wrong" guy." - She said resignedly - "I would never be a priority for him. The most important person. "

"And you think I'm this for Klaus?" - Caroline said laughing sorrowfully -

Cami watched her intently and said:

"Yes. Honestly, I believe so."

"Why?"

"I saw the way he looks at you, Caroline." - She said with a small smile -

The vampire thanked thought about not being able to blush.

"A little piece of advice from a friend?" - She said suddenly -

The vampire nodded with interest.

"Do not wait." - She began in a mysterious way - "Say what you really feel."

Then she gave a little wink and rose from the couch. Caroline was lost in thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later.

Mansion Mikaelson.

Klaus was sitting in one of the armchairs from the living room, completely immersed in thought. Thinking of her. He was trying to understand what had happened between them last night. _We made love in a way totally different from other times. I never touched her like that before. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced. It was more than pleasure, it was more than sex, it was more than desire, it was more than passion ..._

And that scared him, tormented him. However, he do it all again at the first opportunity he could have.

Klaus closed his eyes remembering. _Your body, love ... every bit of it ... I just can not stop thinking about it. So beautiful. _

_My ruin and my salvation._

_You take away my peace, but also gives me all the peace of the world._

_My blond angel._

Klaus suddenly heard the doorbell. He came back to reality and thanked in thought for it. A few seconds later, he opened the door:

"Hi..." – she said smiling almost shy –

_Bloody hell!_ _It was just unbelievable!_ She was all that he would not needed at the time, but also everything he wanted most.

He saw that she wore the necklace and a small and extremely provocative dress. In fact, these two things were the only things he noticed because, immediately, Klaus pulled her by the waist with his right arm while the left hand wrapped back of her neck . In this way, he pulled her into a avid kiss, which caught Caroline completely unprepared and easily took almost all her breath at once.

The original brought her into the mansion without breaking the kiss or releasing her waist. Caroline ran a hand over his chest over the shirt as she brought his face even more for hers with the other hand.

He leaned Caroline against the door, making the door close quickly because of the act. Then he ran a hand inside her dress, touching her bare thighs and soon after, squeezing her ass.

Caroline moaned.

He smiled and started kissing her neck. The girl then nibbled the tip of his ear in a sensual way. Klaus loved her gesture.

He lifted her off the ground and placed her in his strong arms without breaking the kiss. Within seconds, they were in his room. Klaus put her on the bed and stood on his knees in front of her. Caroline bit her the bottom of own lips when feel the weight of his hungry look over her body. Then she lifted her legs for him.

Klaus stepped even closer to her and started pulling her panties out with both hands. He was in a hurry, but also wanted it to be slow as the last time. The hybrid was hypnotized seeing her without panties and clearly mad with desire.

Caroline took off his shirt and began to kiss the bare chest of the original. He pulled her dress finally. Caroline helped him quickly take his pants and boxers.

Then Klaus lay on top of her. The fit was made. They moaned against each other. They made love slowly just like last time.

Some time later.

Caroline gently slid the tip of her fingers over every part of his bare chest while Klaus lovingly stroked her hair with one hand. They were embraced. The girl also slid the tip of the fingers of one of her feet over one of his legs, making a caress. Caroline knew he was enjoying it because she heard the sound of from him a quick smile as she started to do that.

Klaus kissed the top of her head gently, feeling the perfume of the girl's hair. Caroline kissed his chest and asked curiously:

"What was that?" - They had not even said "good morning" to each other. Klaus just grabbed her and took her to his room -

The original seemed to think for a few seconds and, without caring what it might mean to her, he said as he went to hug her waist:

"Longing."

_But the two had been together last night, is not it? How could he be with longing the following morning?_ Caroline smiled like a silly and passionate girl. She turned to face him and he was already looking at her intently. Caroline touched the lips of hybrid and leaned forward to kiss him delicately.

"Good morning ..." - she said suddenly against his lips -

Klaus smiled.

"Good morning, love." - He said hugging her body more tightly - "Did you like the necklace, dear?" - He asked fondling her cheek with his thumb -

Caroline nodded.

"It's beautiful." – she said touching the necklace around her neck with her fingertips -

He gave a small smile showing his dimples. The original gave a quick kiss on her forehead and closed his eyes marveled at the feeling of having the girl in his arms.

Caroline looked his way, eyes closed and peaceful expression, silent for a few minutes. _God, he is so gorgeous! And the damn sexy accent, huh?_

She could not take her eyes off him. It was in this silent moment that Caroline knew it would not be able to hide and Keep in her chest what she was feeling. She needed to say. It was everything she wanted to say.

She took a deep breath and whispered with absolute certainty of that feeling while looking at Klaus, who was still with his eyes closed:

"I love you."


	16. Chapter 16

Klaus had eyes closed just enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms. He was totally focused on her. However, he may also notice that the girl looked at him, even though he was with his eyes closed. He could feel her watching him. Klaus did not say anything, he just let her keep doing that until, suddenly, he heard the voice of Caroline saying in a whisper:

"I love you."

Klaus just could not believe what he had just heard it. He never thought that something like that could happen. He was not expecting that. It could not be. Yes, they were together, but it could not be ...

She had said the three words to him. Something he never considered that could happen even on the day he said to her: "I intend to be your last, however long it takes."

A one part of him never felt so happy when he heard an "I love you" from her. But that feeling left him terrified.

He had not the strength to face her. He needed to assimilate the significance of what had just happened. He needed to assimilate the meaning of an "I love you" from her.

Love.

_Love is the greatest weakness of a vampire, Elijah. And we are not weak. We do not feel and we do not care._ Klaus remembered his own words. He felt tormented, desperate and confused ...

_I want you, love._

_But I do not want to be weak._

So finally, the original opened his eyes slowly to face her. Caroline was visibly fearful and even shy in front of him. She said nothing, as if waiting until he could assimilate her words.

He was silent for a few seconds, just staring at her. _It was this? All this time? This inexplicable feeling in my chest? The way I feel when I'm near you? The way I feel when I make love with you?_

_That's what it means ... experience love?_

The original almost started to say something that he knew would ruin him forever. However, at the last second, he finally said in a whisper as he inevitably felt a great pain inside the chest:

"We agreed that it was just pleasure, you remember?"

Caroline felt destroyed. She did not know what to do or say. She just wanted to get out of that bed, get out of his arms as soon as possible. She fought with all the strength she had to hold any tears. So, looking away from the his gaze, the girl nodded slowly and said:

"...yeah...okey...I..."

Then she got out of bed and started getting dressed quickly, without looking at him.

"I'm sorry ... I have to go ..." - was the only thing she could say –

Klaus was completely stuck, petrified, helplessly. He watched the whole scene without being able to say absolutely nothing. The original felt empty when saw her leave his room.

And seconds after, he closed his eyes trying to contain the pain in his chest when he heard the sound of Caroline closing the door of the mansion downstairs.

Klaus stood up from the bed noticeably disturbed.

_Coward._

Then he yelled desperately as he threw one of the furniture of the room against the wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A short time later.

Caroline walked as fast as she could. The tears would not stop flowing from her eyes as much as she dry off hands several times.

"We agreed that it was just pleasure, you remember?" He had said. _I should know, is not it?_

_He does not love me ..._

_He does not love me ..._

The vampire closed eyes, trying to stifle her tears. _God, why it hurts so much?!,_ She thought as she turned to cry.

_Why did you let him steal your heart, Caroline?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three hours later.

Pub of the Quarter.

"_Please don't let this turn into something it's not_

_I can only give you everything I've got_

_I can't be as sorry as you think I should_

_But I still love you more than anyone else could..._

Klaus approached the counter to ask for a drink, but was accosted by Cami before he could reach the spot.

"Klaus." - She said touching his shoulder -

He closed his eyes angry.

"I do not want to talk." - He said turning his back to her -

"Where is Caroline?" - She said visibly worried -

The original turned immediately to the bartender.

"What are you talking about?" - He said concerned -

"Today should be the first day of her work here." - She began as she crossed her arms - "She did not show up."

_All that I keep thinking throughout this whole flight_

_Is it could take my whole damn life to make this right_

_The splintered mast I'm holding on won't save me long_

_Because I know fine well that what I did was wrong..._

"What do you mean by "she did not show up" ?" - He said visibly losing self-control -

"She did not show up." - Cami repeated with conviction –

Then, suddenly, another human, who worked there, said seeing the scene:

"Forbes? Caroline Forbes? A blonde girl? "

Klaus grabbed the girl's neck with one hand and said through gritted teeth while stifling her:

"Where is she?!"

"Klaus! Let her go! "- Cami screamed to the original -

"She ..." - the human said with difficulty - ".. appeared here, but ..."

"Speak!" - He shouted inches from her face -

"Let her go!" - Cami screamed again -

The hybrid dropped the human neck.

"... I saw her going out with a guy ..."

"What guy?" - Klaus frowned confused and full of jealous -

"Marcel."

_The last girl in the last reason _

_To make this last for as long as I could_

_The first kiss and the first time_

_That I felt connected to anything..._

The original eyes widened and he gasped. _Where is she? What did he do with her?_ _I can not lose her._

_The weight of water, the way you taught me_

_To look past everything I had ever learned_

_The final word in the final sentence_

_You ever uttered to me was __**love**__..."_

Then he left the bar immediately. Klaus felt the phone vibrate in his pocket and answered the call with hate:

"What do you want, Elijah?"

"Hayley, brother." - Elijah said worried - "She's gone."

"I do not care!" - He shouted with all the strength he had -

"You do not understand ..." - the other original continued - "It was him, brother. Marcel captured her. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Chapter Music: Make this go on forever by Snow Patrol**_


	17. Chapter 17

"Tell me!" - He shouted losing patience -

"I do not know!" - Caroline yelled back as she tried to release from the chains that were holding her wrists and ankles -

Marcel rapidly gasped as if trying to regain control. He gave a quick smile and straightened his jacket .

The girl watched the hang of him with contempt and, even appearing to be a completely emotional mess, - the evidence was in her eyes, clearly swollen from crying - she could muster the strength to say through clenched teeth:

"Let me go and we'll see who will take the life of the other first ..."

He watched the vampire carefully for a few quick seconds and, suddenly, began to laugh.

"Wow!" - he said looking excited - "You're really something, huh?" - He approached her - "Klaus really have a good taste."

Caroline took advantage of the small distance between the two and showed the vampire fangs in a futile attempt to attack him.

"Calm down, girl ..." - he said moving away - "Okay, I'll ask you again ..." - he said, pretending to understand - "... what Klaus is planning against me?"

"I already said that I do not know!" - She screamed again. Caroline was lying, of course. She knew. However, she would not tell Marcel, she would not betray Klaus even after what had happened that morning, in his room . She loved him. She would not betray his trust. Never again. -

"You're lying, girl!" - He shouted again - "The question is ... why? "- he said visibly puzzled -" I do not believe you are compelled. "- he observed -

Caroline was silent.

"You're not just his _sexual slave_, huh?" - He said using a jokingly while seeking her eyes. -

She remained silent.

"What, then?" - He asked as he turned to two vampires who were with him in place -

The two vampires nodded negatively. Then, suddenly, Marcel smiled clearly pleased. He held her chin with one hand and whispered staring at her tearing eyes:

"Wait." - he joked - "Oh ..."

The girl tried to look away from his gaze. Marcel did not allow her to do that.

"Love?" - He said laughing. Caroline tried once more to look away from him. - "It's love." - He added with conviction. -

Marcel moved away from her and started to leave the place. However, when he was close to the door, could hear the girl's voice:

"Cami will never love you."

He immediately froze and turned to face her. Then he said through clenched teeth:

"I do not care." - it was a lie. - "She was just another of the pieces of my game." - He thought about the fact that he compelled the human on the night of The Lovers Day in order to tell him where he could find Caroline in the following morning. Then he again compelled her in order that she could not remember what she had told to him -

He prepared to leave the place again. However, he heard the voice of the vampire once more:

"You did not have to work so hard to get a kiss from her, is not it? After all, as you just said, she is just another piece of your game. "

Marcel closed his eyes angry and then whispered close to the ear of one of the vampires who were there:

"Do it."

Soon after, he left the place with the other vampire beside him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shortly afterwards.

"Hello, pregnant girl." - He said sitting in front of her -

"What do you want?" - Hayley said with suspicion -

Marcel, however, was focused on the wolf's belly visibly swelled.

"So that's it." - He said laughing - "Klaus will be a daddy."

"How do you know about me?" - She said noting his way carefully -

Marcel came back to reality.

"I saw you two that night."

Hayley frowned showing confusion.

"_I just wanted to have fun ... with you_. "- he said using a tone of joke - "You said that to him, right?"

Hayley's eyes widened in disbelief, she also was totally embarrassed.

"Look ..." - he said analyzing the wolf - "... I must say that you have a very strong rival. "

"You also captured Caroline?" - She blurted out -

Marcel was shocked.

"Really?!" - He laughed - "Do you know her?! What love triangle interesting! "

"What do you want?" - She asked, changing the subject -

"I took his two women at once." - He said - "Let's see if him will or not will learn once and for all that he should not get involved in my Reign in French Quarter."

"I do not mean anything to him." - She said hurt -

Marcel laughed.

"Very funny, girl."

Then he left the place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile.

Elijah apartment.

"He captured her this morning, brother." - Elijah said worried -

"He also captured Caroline ..." - Klaus said disturbed as he walked from one side to the other -

"I understand your concern, but ..."

Klaus completely lost any bit of sanity which had left in his body and mind at that moment when he began to hear the words of his brother. Then he pushed Elijah against the wall using all his strength, causing the destruction of part of the wall.

"Niklaus, you are completely out of control!" - Elijah, still against the wall, yelled holding the shoulders of his brother -

The hybrid had eyes full of tears, though none of them had left the spot.

_I can not lose her ... I can not lose her ..._

_What have I done? Why was I such a coward? Why did I let her go?_

"I understand your concern, but Hayley is pregnant ... there is the life of a child ... "- he said again -

However, Klaus punched the wall behind Elijah. He did not actually feel anything when did that. Guilt consumed him.

"He will not take her from me!" - He shouted with all the strength he had inches from his brother's face. The tears still stuck in his eyes. -

Elijah's eyes widened clearly frightened by the uncontrolled way of the hybrid. Then, suddenly, the tense moment between the two was broken by the sound of the cell of Klaus vibrating in his pocket. The original looked quickly the phone display: _unknown number._

He was silent.

"Your two women are really beautiful I must say." - He heard -

"Marcel." - The original said full of hate - "Where is she?"

"Which one?" - He smiled -

"I. .." - of Klaus began, but soon realized that Marcel had ended the call -

The hybrid put the phone back into his pocket and went to the door of the apartment.

"Are you going or not?" - Klaus said with his back to Elijah as he turned the doorknob -

Elijah nodded.

The original brothers opened the door and came across with a beautiful blond girl. Klaus closed his eyes in disbelief.

"What do you want?" - He asked impatiently -

"I'm going with you two." - Cami said determined -

"As you wish, then." - he really did not care about it -

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thirty minutes later.

Mansion of Marcel.

Klaus approached the gate with Elijah and Cami behind him. The hybrid watched carefully the mansion, and seconds later, he started yelling full of hate:

"Marcel!"

There was no answer.

"Marcel!" - he screamed harder -

So he finally heard a sound inside the house. Klaus knew it he was there.

"I think it's probably best you let me in!" - he screamed as he approached one of the benches that stood near the place. –

"Niklaus ... "- Elijah said concerned by the next act planned by the hybrid while he was beginning to move away Camille protectively with one of his hands -

Klaus did not hear anything.

"Oh my God. .." - Cami said not believing what he was gonna do - "Oh my God!"

Then, Klaus just got off the bench the ground with both hands, and soon after, hurled against the mansion of Marcel.


	18. Chapter 18

The bank hurled by the original completely destroyed the iron gate of the mansion.

Klaus smiled a little pleased by the destruction he had caused. Then he shouted again as he pretended that it would hurl another bank, which certainly would pierce the door and walls of the mansion with ease:

"Marcel!"

Seconds later, the door opened. Marcel was there staring the hybrid defiantly a few meters away.

Klaus used vampire speed and immediately became the face with his "mate". The original, however, was still standing outside of the house, because he had not been invited. He stared Marcel for only a few seconds when fired in anger:

"Where is she?!"

"Calm down, man ..." - he said smiling - "Which one, huh?"

"Caroline." - He said at once -

"You really like this blonde, is not it?" - He commented intrigued - "What about the other, man?" - He said smiling again - "A baby ... you're definitely full of surprises ..."

Klaus lost control again:

"Where is she?!"

Marcel stopped smiling. He was serious. Then said without pretending, without games:

"I'm the King of the Quarter and you'll learn once and for all to respect that."

Klaus suddenly began to laugh.

"You are absolutely pathetic ..." - he said still laughing -

Marcel did not expect that reaction from the original. So, without caring the consequences, he said:

"Come in." - the vampire would do Klaus suffer. He was going to lose the two girls at once. –

Elijah and Cami were standing outside of the house. They could not do anything, they could only wait.

Klaus did not wasted the opportunity and entered grabbing Marcel's neck with one hand and pushing him against the wall.

"Where is she?" - the hybrid asked dry -

Marcel, however, ended up laughing even though it was being suffocated by Klaus.

"Fine." - He said with difficulty as he raised his arms defensively - "Bring her, Chris." - He said looking at one of his followers who was in the room -

Klaus frowned. _It's too easy_. He stood holding the neck of Marcel until Chris finally appeared in the room again saying:

"She's here."

Klaus immediately looked toward the vampire's voice and ended faced with Hayley. He completely changed the expression and said through gritted teeth:

"Where is Caroline?"

Marcel was silent, he pretended not to understand what the original was saying. So, the original heard the voice of the wolf apprehensively saying:

"Klaus?"

He turned to face her and saw that Chris had a stake pointed at her belly. The hybrid did not knew what to say and just stood there until he heard the voice of Marcel saying:

"You really think it would kill a helpless baby?" - He said, pretending to be offended - "No, I do not kill babies."

Hayley gasped quickly.

"I kill their mothers." - Marcel completed -

Klaus turned back to wolf and all he could do at the time was watch Chris rip Hayley's heart out of the chest in a quick blow. Hayley's body collapsed to the ground. She was dead.

A few seconds later the heartbeat of the baby could no longer be heard. The baby was also dead.

Klaus's eyes widened in shock. He felt nothing. He was not emotionally involved with her or the child, but a part of him felt pity for the wolf because of what had just happened. Then he listened once again:

"What I will do with your beautiful blonde it will be much worse ..."

The original began to punch him with all the strength he had making Marcel spit out blood. _No! You will not take her from me! You will not take her from me!_

The hybrid threw the body of Marcel against the wall and came back to suffocate him with even more force:

"Where is she?" - he screamed crazed- "Where?!"

"Kill me and you'll never know ..."

_**Where is she?!**_

_**Where?!**__!_

"Klaus ..." - she whispered weakly as she heard his voice coming from upstairs -

"Shut up!" - The vampire snapped –

Caroline was laying on the floor completely exhausted. She had felt so much pain that had no strength to practically nothing. The girl still had currents holding her wrists and ankles. Marcel had given orders to that vampire tortured her until she told the truth about what were the plans of Klaus against him.

However, Caroline did not say anything. And it came at a price: she was forced to stay under the sunlight that could penetrate the basement, without the protection provided by the ring bewitched by Bonnie. She also had to withstand the effects of vervain liquid which was launched several times on her and finally pain several blows from a stake.

Silent tears streamed incessantly about her face.

"Kla..." - she whispered as she cried again with difficulty –

She had to do something. Anything to let him know she was there. Then she realized something: _I could hear him screaming. This means that if I scream as high as possible he will also be able to hear me._

She knew she had to do: she needed to further irritate the vampire.

"Klaus ..." - she tried to say, stronger -

"I told you to be quiet!" - He said, approaching her -

"Make me, then ..." - she said wearily –

Caroline reunited all the strength that she could in her body. Then she stood up from the ground using vampire speed, however she was feeling a lot of pain , and finally grabbed the vampire's neck with both hands.

He tried to stop her, but was unsuccessful. Caroline broke his neck. Seconds later, the girl collapsed on the ground without the strength to keep her standing for more than a few seconds.

Caroline cried in pain. However, after a few quick minutes, she screamed through tears as loud as she could:

"Klaus!"

_**Klaus!**_

Caroline. The original heard her scream. She screamed his name. The scream of Caroline had been clearly of despair and pain, making Klaus push Marcel once more against the wall, this time with more hate and strength, with everything he had.

For the first time, Marcel had stopped smiling. _How did she get the strength to scream?_, he thought in disbelief.

"I. .. will ... kill ... you!" - Klaus screamed out of control pounding on the wall behind him and inches from the vampire's face. -

Marcel tried to reverse the situation:

"Klaus ... mate ..."

The hybrid, however, grabbed one of his arms and broke saying between his teeth:

"This is for having thought that could take my city."

Marcel screamed.

Then Klaus broke his other arm saying:

"This is for having confronted me in public."

He screamed even more.

"This is for the wolf." – the hybrid said to his own surprise as he punched in the stomach of Marcel -

Lastly, Klaus perforated Marcel chest with one hand and began to hold his heart in that way.

"And this ..." - he said approaching his face, which clearly showed an expression of great pain by the act of the original - "... is for Caroline."

Klaus ripped Marcel's heart out of the chest.

"I am immortal ..." - the original said dry while watching the dead body of the vampire - "You're pathetic ..."

Chris had already disappeared the living room at that moment.

Minutes later.

Klaus had discovered the stairs that lead to the basement of the mansion of Marcel only after a few minutes of searching. He searched for her as fast as he could. The hybrid went down, using vampire speed, the stairs that separated him from her, the stairs that seemed endless to him.

So finally, Klaus kicked in the door. He immediately saw her and gasped for concern and longing: Caroline was lying on the floor, still wearing the same dress of that same morning. However, she had currents on her wrists and ankles. In addition, she was bloodstained at several points of her body and clothes.

He ran to her. Caroline did not even seem to have noticed the presence of the original in the place. Klaus broke the currents and, soon after, put Caroline in his arms.

"Klaus..." - she said weakly as she wrapped his neck with her arms in a kind of hug –

"It's okay, it's okay, it's me, you're safe." - He whispered against her hair lovingly –

Then, the original felt the girl nodding slowly as she put her face against his neck, smelling him, feeling protected.


	19. Chapter 19

Elijah and Cami were apprehensive outside the mansion. Fifteen minutes had passed since Klaus had entered the house. They could hear mixed sounds of screams and things being destroyed.

"I'm worried about her ..." - Cami blurted to the original -

"Me too." - Elijah also blurted. However, he was thinking about Hayley when said that -

Then each of the two found an answer to what was worrying them. Klaus was finally coming out of the mansion: he had Caroline in his arms and looked completely focused on her.

Cami was even more alarmed to see the state of her friend, but, at the same time, relieved that the girl was alive and safe in the arms of the hybrid. Elijah, however, though he was glad for Caroline to be fine, was unable to help himself from notice quickly that Hayley had not left the mansion.

Klaus approached the two shortly after. Caroline seemed to have fallen asleep in his arms, probably by corporal, mental and emotional exhaustion.

"She'll be fine? - Cami hurried to ask as she watched the unconscious girl in his arms -

"Yes" - he was objective -

"And Hayley?" - it was Elijah's turn to ask fearing the response of the his brother -

Klaus looked the other original for a few seconds and said:

"Dead." - The most logical and typical situation would be if he were truly suffering for it, but he was not. However, Klaus was not happy either. - "The baby too."

Elijah could not believe it. He placed all his hope to restoring and hopefully strengthen the original family in that unborn child. He placed all his hope to "save" Niklaus in that unborn child. And now he had nothing.

Klaus noticed the way the brother and , even not making any sense, after all he was the father and not Elijah, the hybrid whispered to him finding it strangely appropriate to say that:

"I'm sorry." - He was really sincere -

Elijah stared at his brother for a few seconds realizing his sincerity and being really surprised and touched by the gesture. So, for the first time, he observed carefully the way Klaus looked at Caroline Forbes. Elijah also observed carefully how the hybrid quickly kissed the head of the girl who was in his arms: Klaus was gentle, protective and loving with her.

So finally, Elijah realized and understood: Hope. Niklaus was already being "saved." And right before his eyes, all the time. For her, for that girl.

"Let's take her home, okay?" - Cami said suddenly breaking moment of reflection of Elijah -

Klaus nodded.

"You can remove the body of the wolf from there." - The hybrid said to Elijah as he walked to the car with Cami behind him - "The mansion no longer has an owner." - He said dry –

Cami then asked, puzzled:

"What do you mean by that?"

"Marcel is dead." - He said with anger in his eyes - "I killed him."

The girl really did not expect that. She did not love Marcel, actually, she just felt an attraction for him. But after everything he had done to Caroline and the other girl called Hayley, Cami would ever get involved with him. She felt disgust and contempt. She was right from the start: _He belongs to another type of "wrong" guy. _She would never be a priority for him. He would always want to have something more than just her.

Cami was not suffering. She just verified what she already knew: _Not all of the wrong guys can be saved. Some of them get lost at some point and without chance of return._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One hour later.

Camille apartment.

Klaus sat on the couch of the apartment. He did not want to leave the place until he was sure that Caroline was fine. The girl was in the bathroom taking a bath with the help of Cami.

The original waited. So much had happened in such a short time ... Klaus looked at the couch and remembered that he and Caroline had made love there on the night before. He quickly closed his eyes remembering:

(Flashback)

_"Klaus..." - she could not stop moaning - "Oh my ..."_

_"Caroline ... Caroline ..." - he said further hugging her body, which was over his -_

(End of flashback)

Then he also reminded the beginning of the morning, where it had all started to fall apart fast:

(Flashback)

_He had heard the voice of Caroline saying in a whisper:_

_"I love you."_

_And he had answered back:_

_"We agreed que it was just pleasure, you remember?"_

(End of flashback)

The original came back to reality when he heard the voice of Camille saying suddenly:

"Hey ... she's okay." - The girl approached with some hesitation -

"I want to see her." - He said getting up from the couch -

"She fell asleep." - Cami said expressing an "I'm sorry" with her eyes - "I think she is best for her to rest for now. You can come back later. "

He watched the bartender carefully for a few seconds as if, deep down, he thought she was lying or , at least, hiding something from him. However, Klaus ended up agreeing.

A few minutes later.

Cami came into her own room with a cup with blood. Caroline was seated on her bed. The human then handed the cup to the vampire asking intrigued as she sat on the bed beside her:

"So ... will you tell me what happened or not? "

Caroline looked away.

"Oh, come on." - Said Cami interested - "Something happened for you do not want to talk to Klaus after he save your life today."

"It is not that... "- She started saying -" I just can not face him ... "

"Why?"

The vampire took a deep breath and said with tears in her eyes:

"I told him that I love him ..." - some silent tears started streaming over her face - "And he said it was only pleasure for him."

"I am so sorry." - she said saddened for her friend -

Caroline nodded.

"Thanks, I guess ..." - she said with a sad smile -

"What will you do now?"

"I still do not know." - She said wiping away tears - "All I know is that I can not face him."

Camille, without understanding why, ended up saying:

"A girl named Hayley died."

Caroline's eyes widened and she put hands to her mouth. _Oh my God ..._ She was in shock. Yes, she did not like the wolf, but she never wanted her to die and neither the baby.

"How? Who killed her? "- The vampire said still not believing -

"Orders from Marcel. It seemed that she was in the same place as you. "

"What happened to Marcel?" - She asked suspiciously -

"Your original killed him." - she said so naturally, without suffering or feel bothered by the fact. -

Caroline still found time for thanking in thought about not being able to get blushed with the "your original" said so naturally by Cami. Then she realized what it meant and said:

"I know you two had something."

"Oh .. please ..." - Cami said almost as if insulted - "I would never get involved with him after all that he did, Caroline. It was too cruel. "

The vampire nodded relieved for Camille not caring about Marcel anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three hours later.

Somewhere near the French Quater.

"We will to bury her this way?" - Elijah commented -

Klaus had finished preparing a improvised pit for the girl in the middle of a forest located a few hours from French Quarter.

"What you wanted us to do?" - He said curtly - "She has no family, Elijah. There's nothing else we can do for her. "

Elijah knew he was right, but decided to remain silent.

"Come on." - Klaus said calling him with one hand - "Help me get her body inside."

Then, the other original was helping his brother. The two quickly finished to bury the wolf and stood staring at the pit now completely covered.

Klaus watched the pit for a few seconds carefully. _Goodbye, wolf_. Soon after, he left the place.

Elijah approached the pit and placed a small flower on top.

"Goodbye, Hayley." - He said seriously - "I feel sorry for you ... for you both."


	20. Chapter 20

Two days later.

Klaus opened his eyes and once again hated the fact that he had awake and noticed an emptiness in bed. An emptiness that was filled by her body at several moments. The original rose from the bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower while thinking:

_She's avoiding me, I'm sure._

He had called her but got no answer. He had gone to the apartment of the bartender and, once again, Cami found more excuses so he could not see Caroline and talk to her.

The first time was: "Oh ... she's still sleeping."

The second time was: "She went to work for the first time ... again ... today. I'm sorry. "

_Bloddy hell! _He had thought angry on that day after returning to home as he threw his cell phone against the wall of the room, causing the device to be shattered with his act.

Klaus left the shower water running down over his body as he tried to drive away such thoughts. However, he just could not do it.

Maybe he should have tried to talk to her, should have insisted more times, but he was too proud. _If she does not want to talk to me, so be it. I will not be chasing after her._ Yes, he knew he had ruined things between the two since the day of the "I love you", but he did not want to think about that subject again. _I can not do this._

But how would he be able to stop thinking about her after all that had happened? _I was completely out of control at the thought of losing her. The fear was so strong, so real ..._

_I do not want to feel that again. Never again._

However, every time he tried not to think of her more pictures of her and of the two tormented his thoughts.

Her smile, her eyes, the taste of her lips and the softness of her skin ... Everything about her made him completely mad.

"Caroline ..." - He let out her name through a little moan -

He could not stand it. He was with longing. Being away from her meant a life of complete misery.

He wanted her. And he wanted her more than anything in the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Girls!" - Cami caught the attention of all the girls who worked in that place -

They face a psychology student with curiosity. The Pub was still not working that morning. Still had not no customers in the establishment, only employees who prepared the place.

"Today I have a surprise for you all." - She said again, but now using a mysterious tone of voice –

"Say at once Cami!" - one of them said with enthusiasm and others have agreed -

"All right, all right!" - She said smiling - "We'll have a little show today."

"Show?" - Another girl said confused -

"Yes." - she said smiling - "Caroline." - she finally pointed to the vampire -

"What?" - Caroline said confused - "What?! No! Cami! "- She said shaking her head in a negatively way at her friend who laughed excitedly. –

"What do you do, new girl?" - One of the girls asked interested -

"She sings very well." - Cami replied taking the place of Caroline -

"Sing, then."

"Yeah!"

"Sing, Caroline!"

Caroline's eyes widened in disbelief at what was happening. She shot a deadly glance to Cami, who raised her arms in defense while laughing. The truth was that Cami was doing it to try to let her friend less sad. She was doing it for Caroline, but also for her, after all the bartender would not be able to afford another second seeing Caroline in complete misery because of Klaus.

"Fine!" - Caroline nodded - "But just a little, okay?"

All of them settled into seats in a disorganized way and waited for the vampire start.

Caroline rolled her eyes as she thought of something to sing, but seconds later, without realizing it, she began:

"Outside...this room...no one ever sees the whole me only stronger side...but inside this heart there is much to know about me words can not describe..." – she was totally concentrated - "If you look...if you really really read between the lines you will see...this is just a disguise...a disguise..." – Caroline was singing sweetly - "Taking another look beyond these eyes... it'll take you right around my heart... i feel... you should know... that I'm not unbreakable."

Then she stopped and leaned toward the small audience that was clapping enthusiastically. She smiled and laughed. However, deep down, she could not help herself from seeing the image of Klaus there. Course she had sung for him. And of course he was not there to see it.

She was experiencing so many confusing feelings. She loved him, but he did not love her. She wanted to stay away from him for that, she simply could not face him again. However, she also wanted more than anything else to be with him again, to be in his arms again.

_What do you want, Caroline?_

_I want him far away from me._

_What do you really want, Caroline?!_

_I want him to fight for me. I want him to say that there is no one with whom he would stay. And he prefers to be alone, than be without me._ _And that he loves me._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night.

Pub of the Quarter.

It was one of the most restless nights of the place. The pub was full of customers. Every waitress were indeed busy with so many requests at once. Caroline was going crazy.

"Okay." - she said trying to calm down - "Table 1: two cups with blood. Table 12: three glasses of white wine. Table 10 and 3: four beers. Table 15: one wiskey. "- said to Cami quickly before she could forget. -

"Okay." - the bartender said - "Hey, Caroline!" - She called the girl who was already moving away from the bar -

"What?" - She said turning -

"Relax, okay?" - she added with a smile-

Caroline rolled her eyes and gave a small smile.

"Fine!"

The girl scored in the little notepad the requests she had arranged. She walked as she did that then, without realizing it, collided with someone's body.

"Sorry ..." - she said smiling as he raised her gaze to see the stranger's face -

However, Caroline immediately stopped smiling. In fact, she has completely lost her voice.

"Good night, love." - He said showing his dimples -

_Think fast, Caroline!_

"Good night." - She said politely already moving away from him -

However, Klaus grabbed her arm:

"What are you doing?" - He asked frowning -

"I have many customers to serve ..." - she said trying to get away from him again -

"What does it all mean?" - He said even closer to her -

Caroline looked at him and finally brought strength to say:

"Nothing." - She said exhausted - "We do not ..." - she tried to think of how to say. So simply said - "I can not. I can not do this ... you and me ... anymore. "

Klaus watched her with sorrow and disbelief. He was hurt.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't." - She turned away from him as she left -

Klaus was completely static. He felt that some stubborn tears formed in his eyes, but he was able to control his involuntary tears. Then he left the pub immediately.

A few minutes later.

Caroline approached the bar to receive the requests that she should deliver on every table.

"Hey ..." - Cami commented suspiciously - "Are you okay?" - She said noting that the girl's eyes were full of tears -

"Ah ... yeah ..." - she said as she gave a quick smile - "I'm fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One hour later.

Camille apartment.

Caroline came on while giving a quick sigh. Cami had not returned from work, her working hours was until midnight. Caroline, however, worked until ten at night.

The girl threw her purse in one of the armchairs in the living room and started to close the door when felt something that prevented her from do it.

"What the hell ..." - she said, opening the door again to detect what was the problem. -

However, she ended up face to face with him. Klaus was inches from her face. He showed a serious and intense expression, but he also seemed disturbed.

"What are you doing here?" - She said in a whisper -

Caroline did not get a response from the hybrid. In fact, she was caught completely off guard when Klaus was determinedly toward her and pulled her into a desperate kiss.

The girl, however, quickly put both hands on his chest and pushed the original away from her as she said gasping for breath:

"No! I can not ... "

"Caroline ..." - he said approaching her with his puppy dog eyes –

"I said _no_!" - She hated herself for yelling at him –

The girl turned her back to him in torture. She managed to not cry. Then she heard his voice saying in a whisper:

"I lied to you." - Klaus said with difficulty -

Caroline stood with her back to him.

"I am completely mad for you ..." - he said not believing in his own words - "I think about you all the time ..." - he would explode if he continued to keep it inside his chest - "I wanna make love with you all the time ... "- he said with tears in his eyes - "I want you, Caroline. I want _only_ you ... "

She kept her back to him feeling great pain in her chest. Then she heard a whisper full of meaning:

"It was not just pleasure ..." - he took a deep breath and said slowly - "I love you ... "


	21. Chapter 21

"_**It was not just pleasure ..."**_

_**"I love you ... "**_

_He loves me?_ Caroline could not believe what she had just heard . She wished and dreamed so many times listen to these words in the last days ... and now she simply could not believe that he had actually said to her.

The girl turned slowly to face him. Klaus was vulnerable, something that rarely happened with him. The hybrid had some stuck tears in his eyes and looked like he was still trying to assimilate his own words.

Then she also whispered with tears as she gave a quick silly smile:

"Say that again."

Klaus remained standing exactly where he was, and, as he began to smile at her, whispered again, this time more easily by having finally admitted to her after so long:

"I love you."

Caroline approached him with the heartbeat increasingly accelerated and increasingly breathless. Klaus waited for her to reach him. The original also had the heartbeat and breathing totally messed up just for being close to her.

She smiled and put her lips just inches from his lips. Klaus took her face between his hands and stared intensely those beautiful blue eyes as Caroline passed her hands over his chest.

They looked at each other for a few seconds.

_I've missed you so much my sexy bastard_ ...

Soon after, she gently kissed the bottom of his lips.

Klaus hugged her waist, reducing the distance between the two. He was allowing Caroline do what she wanted at that moment. Then the girl kissed the top of his lips as he stroked her back. Then he squeezed her ass with hands against the material of her dress from work, making Caroline gasp even more by his gesture. The vampire nibbled the bottom of his lips in a sexy way.

Then, finally, he lost control and deepened the kiss with all the hunger and longing that he had felt. He tortured her when used his tongue to increasingly deepen the kiss taking all the breath of the girl.

Caroline moaned. Shortly after, she, still not stop kissing the original, sought to unbutton and unzip his pants as fast as possible. However, Klaus grabbed the girl by her thighs, lifting her off the ground. Caroline involved his body with her legs.

He sat clumsily on the couch with her fully clinging to his body. _I've missed you so much my blonde angel ..._

Caroline gasped nonstop while taking his shirt. Klaus has his hands on her bare thighs. Caroline unbuttoned the dress with anxiety. She wanted to get completely naked for him as fast as possible.

The hybrid was devouring the girl with his eyes seeing her undress for him. Caroline threw her uniform of working away from the two and, soon after, removed her bra in front of him.

Klaus was mesmerized by her exposed breasts. Caroline panted at the his gaze. Then she touched his hands, which were on her thighs, and put each one on each of her breasts.

The original gently pressed the area. Caroline moaned. Soon after, he began to kiss and nibble each breast making the girl leaning her head back and keep her mouth open for new moans.

"Klaus ..." - she could feel his erection -

The original involved her waist with one of his strong arms and changed the position of the two. He stood over her. Caroline was wearing only her panties in front of him. However, after a few seconds, the hybrid ripped her panties and, soon after, Caroline finally managed to take all his clothes.

"Make me yours ..." - she moaned when felt him approaching his fingertips from _that_ area of her body -

They changed position again and started to get like that night: the two seated, Caroline sat on top of him. She would do the fit. Then she did.

"Oh... Klaus ..." - she almost let out a scream of pleasure just for the fit of the two bodies.

Caroline moved over him causing his first movement inside her. Klaus panted:

"Yes. .. this way, love ..."

Then it was his turn to guide the movements of the two.

"Oh my ..." - she ended up screaming - "Klaus!"

Caroline hugged his wide back. The next few minutes were replete with moans and screams.

"Oh!" - she said grabbing his hair between her hands - "Again ..." - he was wild and went into her with more force - "Oh! Klaus! "

The girl corresponded his impulse with other impulse even more deeper.

"Caroline!" - he screamed in pleasure feeling her move with more force and speed - "Oh!"

The rhythm of the movements of the two bodies was increasingly fast. Caroline whispered against his ear smiling like a fool in love:

"I love you ..."

Klaus captured her lips again with his lips while he found time to guide her movements. Then he said, smiling against her lips:

"I love you ..."

A few minutes later.

They were completely exhausted and sweaty. However, remained embraced.

Caroline had her chin resting on his right shoulder. She smiled as slipped the tip of her fingers over the back of the original. Klaus had his chin resting on the left shoulder of the girl. But soon after, he began distributing slow kisses over her neck.

The vampire wanted to say again. She was so happy ...

"I love you ..." - she said kissing his neck lovingly -

Klaus smiled. He could never imagine how wonderful it would be to say those three words to her.

"I love you ..." - he said again as he made her face him -

Caroline smiled, she was glowing. Klaus loved to see her smile. _All this is for me_, he thought satisfied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours and thirty minutes later.

Camille entered the apartment and immediately suspected of the silence.

"Caroline?" - She asked -

However, it seemed that the girl it was not there. Cami watched the blankets of Caroline on the couch: they were completely messed up. The bartender frowned. Soon after, she found a small note on the table:

_Do not wait for me._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mansion Mikaelson.

Caroline gasped against his lips:

"Again ..."

Klaus grinned mischievously against her lips.

_It would be a long night ..._


	22. Chapter 22

_Some mornings are special. You just wake up well, happy. This happiness comes when you wake up and see that you're in the arms of someone you love. And, soon after, you see in the eyes of the one you love the same love you feel. This is happening to me right now. I am truly and completely happy. - she thought looking at the hybrid -_

"Good morning ..." - he said in a sleepy voice while embracing her waist tighter -

Caroline began to smile and kissed his bare chest.

"Good morning." – she said facing him again -

Klaus started to play with a few strands of her hair and decided to provoke the girl using a joking tone:

"Did you sleep well, love?"

Caroline suddenly changed position and sits on top of the hip of the original. She was naked and he was too.

"This is a complicated question..." - she replied playing along -

The original pretend to be confused.

"Complicated? Why? "- He said as he began to stroke her thighs -

The girl smiled and then responded almost embarrassed as she slided her fingertips on his chest and abdomen:

"Because I barely slept last night."

Klaus smiled mischievously.

"And what were you doing last night, love? "- He said as he started to sit up in bed with her on top of him -

Caroline further diminished the distance between the bodies of the two as she leaned towards him and said against his ear in a whisper:

"Inappropriate things ..."

The hybrid left out a laugh. Caroline laughed back when kissed his lips. Then, Klaus grabbed her by the waist, making Caroline gives a little yell mixed with a laugh, and left the bed with her in his arms. The girl wrapped his body with her legs and his neck with her arms.

"What are you planning?" - She said smiling and frowning -

The original approached his lips to her ear and whispered:

"Doing inappropriate things with you in the shower ..."

Caroline immediately kissed the hybrid with passion. Klaus ran his tongue over hers, making the girl moan. Within seconds, they were under the shower making love.

"I love you so much ..." - she said embracing his body, which was completely wet as her body, after reaching the clímax. -

"I love you too, sweetheart." - He said kissing her hair lovingly -

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later.

Mansion Mikaelson.

Caroline had left the mansion one hour before, she had to go to work.

Klaus was sitting in one of the armchairs in the living room talking to Elijah by phone.

"Why did you take so long to answer my calls? I called you twice hours earlier. "- Elijah said from the other side of the line -

"I was busy." - He said inevitably letting out a little smile - "... taking a bath."

"Bath? Since when you stay in the bath for longer than one hour? "- the other original commented in disbelief -

Klaus quickly closed eyes irritated by Elijah be questioning him. However, he ended up saying at once:

"I was taking a bath with Caroline."

"Ah ..." - Elijah said embarrassed. - "You are together again." - He concluded -

"Yes." - Klaus said serious - "After all, what you want to tell me?"

"Sophie wants to know where is Davina."

"Of course she wants."

"And she said she would go to your mansion this morning."

Elijah said to him the sentence and Klaus immediately heard the bell being touched. He rose from his chair saying as he walked to the door:

"We'll talk later."

The original opened the door and came face to face with Sophie.

"What do you want, witch?" - He said dry -

"You did exactly what I wanted: killed Marcel. However, you have not said anything about having located Davina. "- She said, crossing her arms -

"Come in." - he said before responding to her statement -

The girl came while Klaus closed the door. The original, however, when saw that she was beginning to turn to face him, took the opportunity to grab her neck with one hand, making her eyes stare surprised by the gesture.

"Do not you dare to speak to me using this tone." - He said through clenched teeth approaching her face - "You do not command me."

Then he released the witch from his hand. Sophie coughed and tried to catch her breath while the hybrid continued to speak.

"I killed Marcel, but it was not because _you_ ..." - he said the last word with contempt and derision - "... wanted. I killed him because_ I_ wanted to. "

She nodded as he watched the original irritated who was sitting in one of the armchairs in the living room. She remained standing. Klaus watched her way carefully and, raising an eyebrow, said:

"Sit." - He said politely pointing to another chair - "We had a little discussion, but I'm over it yet, dear."

Sophie sat down in the chair indicated by him not believing: _He tries to suffocate me and now asks me politely to sit._

"What about Davina?" - She asked suspiciously - "Marcel is gone and, it seems, her location is gone along with him."

Klaus smiled showing his dimples and began:

"I never said that I did not knew her location , love."

"What?!" - Sophie said in disbelief - "You know where she is?"

"It depends." - He said serious and mysterious -

"It depends?! - She said confused -

"The point is ..." - he said, crossing his arms and giving a quick smile - "... let's say that I have a problem when it comes to loyalty."

The girl waited for him to continue.

"What guarantee do I have that you and the other witches will be really loyal to me after I finally release your precious Davina?"

"I told you ..." - she began, but was quickly interrupted -

"It's not enough." - He said hard -

"What do you want me to do?"

"Now that's more like it." - He smirked – "Two things, actually. First: hunt all the followers of Marcel that still remain in the city. Then get rid of them. "

"You want me to kill them?" - she asked with disgust -

"Oh .. do not be so dramatic, love." - He said rolling his eyes - "You can simply arrest them in somewhere."

Sophie nodded and said:

"And the second thing?"

Klaus looked at her for a few seconds and said slowly:

"I will compel Davina in front of you so that she not only doesn't use her powers against me but also she doesn't allow you and the other witches to do it."

Sophie was silent thinking about the subject. Then, after a few minutes, she asked suspiciously:

"And what happens next?"

"Nothing special." - He said looking bored - "You and your sisters can do magic freely in the city. And, of course, if I need at some point, I will request your abilities. "

Klaus waited a few more minutes and said losing patience:

"We have a deal or not, witch?"

Sophie watched the hybrid for a few seconds and said getting up of the chair.

"We have a deal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pub of the Quarter.

"You have not told me where spent the night, huh?" - Cami asked using a malicious tone -

Caroline rolled her eyes as she placed the drinks on the tray.

"I found your bed sheets completely messed up ... "- Cami started talking pretending she had not idea what she was talking about -" ... your uniform on the ground ... and your panties ... "

Caroline's eyes widened in shock and she immediately shot ashamed:

"Cami!"

The bartender laughed.

"I'm right in thinking that this _after-sex_ scenario has to do with the presence of a certain "wrong" guy in the apartment? "- she said using a playful tone -

Caroline smiled embarrassed and blurted out in a whisper:

"He loves me."

Cami's eyes widened. Then she raised her arms as if toward the sky and said:

"Finally!"

Caroline started to laugh.

Many hours later.

Night.

Klaus entered the Pub and went straight toward the bar. He leaned against the counter and quickly saw the blonde girl.

"Good night, Camille."

"Good night." - She said friendly - "So ... you want something to drink or only appeared to see a certain blonde vampire? "- she added jokingly -

He looked at the bartender for a few seconds and smiled almost sheepishly. _I've never done this before._

"Both." - He answered simply -

"What do you want to drink?" - She asked smiling -

"Champagne."

The original waited she put the drink in the glass while watching the bustling night of the bar. Practically all the tables were occupied with customers.

Klaus could already see that he was the new King of the Quarter by the way which many vampires not only of the place but also of the city had passed to look at him in the last days: some feared him, others respected him and others did both. And he was loving the feeling of power.

Then, finally, searched for Caroline, but she was anywhere. The original frowned and asked to Cami:

"Where is she?"

Cami gave the drink to him and started to say looking at the clock:

"She's ..."

However, something happened when she began to speak, the lights from the Pub have been erased. Klaus blurted out annoyed and confused:

"Bloody hell..."

Then, something he definitely was not expecting happened. Some few lights started being lit again, but were being focused on the small stage of the place. Someone was there. Klaus, a few seconds later, immediately recognized that voice:

"Blue jeans, white shirt...walked into the room.. you know you made my eyes burn..."

Caroline.

Caroline had started to sing.


	23. Chapter 23

(Flashback)

Two hours before.

"Come on, Caroline!" - Cami asked like a little girl who expected to receive a present -

"Why do you want me to sing?" - She said as she crossed her arms -

"Why not?" - She returned with another question as he raised an eyebrow - "Your voice is beautiful and clearly all the girls liked it." - She added, pointing to the other waitresses who smiled and encouraged vampire to accept the proposal of the bartender -

"Okay, but sing in public? For an entire audience? "- She said shyly -

"Have you done this before?"

"Yes, but ..." - she remembered when she sang to Matt that night at the Grill. –

"So what's the difference to sing here?"

"It is a new city. New people ... I do not know ... "- Caroline said laying hands upon her head -

"Look at me." - Cami said seriously -

Caroline rolled her eyes and looked at her friend.

"Do you like to sing?"

"Yes."

"You like the idea that people like to hear you singing?"

"Yes, but ..."

"No. No _but_." - She said with determination - "Are you nervous?"

"Yes, definitely." - Caroline nodded -

"And if your original is in the crowd?" - Cami suddenly asked with a teasing smile. She knew exactly the weak point of Caroline. In fact, the strength point of her. -

Caroline smiled and laughed.

"What? What does he have to do with it? "- She said still laughing –

"If he's watching you sing ... will be easier? "- Cami asked hopefully -

"Yeah ..." - the vampire smiled embarrassed –

(End of flashback)

The lights of the place were focused on her. _Breathe. Just breathe. You idiot! You do not need to breathe, remember? Calm down! Just start singing. Enjoy it the moment. Have fun._ Then she closed her eyes for just a few seconds and opened again as the lyrics began to come out through her voice:

"Blue jeans, white shirt...walked into the room.. you know you made my eyes burn..."

Everyone was staring at her. And everyone seemed to like what they were hearing. However, Caroline could only see one person in the Pub while the rest of the spot lights are starting to be rekindled: Him. Klaus was leaning against the counter next to Cami. He seemed surprised and absolutely hypnotized.

She smiled as she continued to sing.

"It was like, James Dean, for sure...you so fresh to death and sick as ca-cancer..." – Caroline walked onstage feeling good, calm. – "You were sort'a punk rock ...I grew up on hip hop... but you fit me better than my favourite sweater..." – men were clearly interested in her, but she was not able to see any of them. She looked at him still smiling. The original was almost open-mouthed and clearly getting horny to see her singing and bustling her body in a sensual way. – "And I know that love is mean, and love hurts...but I still remember that day...we met in december, oh baby..."

She saw him drink champagne without taking his eyes off her in no time. She was driving him crazy, she was sure. And Caroline was loving having that power over him. She stared at him as if she wanted make him understand the meaning of the lyrics for her. Then Caroline left the stage and started walking toward the bar still singing:

"I will love you 'till the end of time...i would wait a milion years..." – he has stopped drinking and looked at her as he crossed his arms. – "Promise you'll remember that you're mine..." – then he smiled loving the lyrics and meaning of it for the two. – "Baby can you see through the tears...love you more than those bitches before...say you'll remember...oh baby, say you'll remember, oh baby..." – Caroline approached the hybrid. She wanted to provoke him. – "I will love you 'till the end of time..." – she sang as she gently pushed his chest with one hand -

Klaus smiled, not believing what she was doing. _You want to ruin my sanity, is not it?_ And then smiled in disbelief at what he was going to do. Yes, he needed to do. She was leaving him completely mad. Moreover, he saw how the other men were watching her. The hybrid felt jealous. _She is mine. And only mine._

He then stopped her to continue to sing. Klaus grabbed her by the waist and kissed her wildly in front of everyone. _Public demonstration of affection? Go to hell. She is mine and everyone needs to know this once and for all._

Caroline definitely did not expect that. And definitely did not expect that Klaus would kiss her like that. Wild. Possessive. Passionate. And in public. However, she dropped the microphone on the floor and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss even more with his tongue.

Cami's eyes widened seeing the scene. _Oh my God! They have completely forgotten that they are being observed by whatever how many people?_ The other waitresses also widened eyes. Some smiled, others opened their mouths in shock and others even made a gesture as if to say: _It's hot in here, huh?_

The men who watched Caroline with interest... "lost" interest quickly when they saw the scene. _Forget it, man. She is the girl of Klaus. And no one should approach the girl of the King of the Quarter._

So finally after a few minutes they broke the kiss. Klaus released her waist from his arm. Caroline gasped trying to catch her breath. The original gave a quick smug smile showing his dimples while looking at those who stare at him.

Caroline took the microphone that she had dropped on the floor and returned to the stage. She felt no shame for what had happened. She was ashamed that the others might realize how horny she was after that kiss. _Focus, Caroline! You can think about inappropriate things later!_

She gave a quick smile trying to break the awkward moment. The crowd applauded her performace while trying to recover from the moment of shock. Caroline thanked them and said:

"Good night." - She gave a quick nervous giggle that she was sure it had been ridiculous. - "My name is Caroline and I work here as you can see." - She said pointing the uniform. - "Well ... I am the singer of the night. "- she smiled again and said -" So ... any of you want me to sing some music in particular? "

One of the waitresses who had opened mouth in shock by the kiss said maliciously:

"One Way Or Another by Blondie."

Cami rolled her eyes and smiled. Klaus let out a laugh as he turned to drink again.

"Okay." - Caroline said embarrassed, but then determined to have fun. –

Then she started to sing as she passed a hand over her own body in a sexy way:

"One way or another I'm gonna find ya...I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha...one way or another I'm gonna win ya...I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha...one way or another I'm gonna see ya..."

Klaus smiled at her way. Then the original saw who approached him with open mouth, clearly not believing what was seeing. The hybrid said without looking at him:

"Isn't she stunning?"

Elijah leaned against the counter next to his brother and said:

"I believe that the most appropriate expression for this is ... OMG, is not?"

Klaus laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Songs of the chapter:**

**Blue Jeans by Lana Del Rey**  
**One way or another by Blondie**


	24. Chapter 24

Two hours later.

It was almost nine o'clock. Caroline had finished minutes before the little show and the crowd had applauded her enthusiastically. She had returned to serve customers who had spent looking at her in a different way, a way that she was trying to decide if she liked or not. The girl approached the bar and was surprised for not seeing Klaus there. Elijah was there, leaning against the counter with a glass of wine in hand.

"You sing very well, Caroline." - He said gently -

"Thank you." - She smiled embarrassed -

"You were wonderful." - Cami said as she placed the drinks on the tray -

The girl hesitated for a few seconds and began to ask:

"Where is ..." - however, she was interrupted -

"Niklaus said he had something important to solve. I'm sorry. "- Elijah said sincerely –

"Ah ..." - Caroline felt disappointed - "Alright."

Then, suddenly, one of the waitresses approached the bar and said to Caroline and Cami:

"Someone drank too much and is not quite right in the ladies room."

"Great." - Cami said rolling her eyes -

"I can handle it." - Caroline said with conviction -

"Really?" - Cami asked - "I appreciate because I'm really busy right now."

Seconds later, Caroline approached the ladies room. She surprised by the fact that the place seemed abandoned. _Is there really someone here?,_ She thought when she started to open the door slowly.

"Are you okay?" - She said as she opened the door -

However, there was no one there. Caroline sighed in disbelief and prepared to leave the place, but something happened: someone, who seemingly came out of nowhere, grabbed her by the waist and pressed her against the door in one quick motion, which made the door be closed immediately. She gasped holding up the arms of strange and said confused:

"Klaus?"

He grinned mischievously. And she understood everything quickly.

"You planned this?" - She said in disbelief -

However, his answer came in the form of a hungry kiss. She moaned in pleasure, but ended up saying:

"Are you crazy?" - He had passed to kiss her neck. Caroline closed her eyes and continued with difficulty - "I have to work ... and we're in the ladies room ..."

"You provoked me, love." - He whispered as he squeezed her thighs under her dress -

"Klaus ... we're in the ladies room ..." - she said, trying not to lose forces -

"Say you do not want ..." - he said squeezing her ass - "And I'll stop."

"That's not fair." - she whispered –

He smiled and immediately took her to the bathroom sink. They could not stop kissing.

"You want, love." - He said making her sit in the sink -

"Of course I want to, but ..." - she began, but was soon interrupted by another kiss -

The original ran his hands inside her dress and started pulling her panties slowly out of the her body as he continued kissing her mouth. Caroline wriggled horny by his act, and soon after, started to unzip his pants.

"I'll lose my job because of you ..." - she said lowering his boxers with anxiety -

Klaus smiled and whispered into her ear:

"You just need to control yourself to not scream too loudly, love ..." - he said as he raised a part of her dress - "Nobody knows what we're doing here."

Seconds later, he came inside her.

"Oh..." - she let out -

Klaus brought her body closer to his, making his impulses more accurate. Caroline wrapped the body of the hybrid with her legs as she leaned her head back, open mouth, taken by the pleasure of his movements.

He also had his mouth open in pleasure. Both were panting endlessly. Then he accelerated the pace of movements while going to come inside her more deeply.

"Klaus ... oh ..." - she moaned losing control -

"You can not scream, love ..." - he was breathing with difficulty -

"Really?" - She joked as she gasped and moaned - "You... are not exactly ... helping me, is not it?"

Soon after, he stifled her scream with a kiss. Caroline moaned against his mouth. Then they heard someone say on the outside of the bathroom:

"Caroline?" - the bartender asked –

_Oh my God. Cami. _- The vampire thought desperately as she tried to deal with the insatiable original that was possessing her on the bathroom sink –

"Caroline is everything okay?" - Cami asked worriedly –

"Oh ..." - she let out a moan without realizing it - "Yeah ... is ... "- she felt him enter inside her with more force -" ... all right. "- then she kissed him passionately –

"You sure?" - Cami wait for an answer, but she did not come -

Caroline writhed in pleasure and Klaus remained leaving her crazy.

"I'll get there."

Caroline stopped kissing him immediately and said breathlessly:

"No!" – she tried to breathe - "No need to ... I'm already finishing ... ."

Klaus gasped and whispered into her ear:

"I am not finished yet with you ..."

Caroline closed her eyes controlling herself to not moan at his sentence. _Sexy bastard._

"You sure?" - Cami spoke again -

"Yes..." - Caroline turned to kiss his lips hungry -

"All right, then." - the bartender said still suspicious leaving the place –

Minutes later, he came out of her. Klaus donned his boxers again and zipped his pants with a smug smile on his face as Caroline dressed her panties.

"Never do that again, okay?" - She said with disapproval as she rearranged the dress work -

He raised an eyebrow as he pulled her by the waist against his body. Caroline pretended to be angry. In fact, she was really angry, but the love she felt for him was bigger than that. He nodded and she kissed his lips delicately.

The girl finally pulled away from him and, as she touched the doorknob, heard him ask:

"You will sleep in the mansion tonight, love?"

Caroline turned to face him and said satisfied:

"No."

Klaus was visibly surprised.

"This is your punishment for almost make me lose my job."

"Do not be ridiculous, Caroline." - He said irritably, but, above all else, frustrated –

"You wanted to make love." - she said smiling - "And got exactly what you wanted, is not it? Now you can sleep alone. "

After that, she left. Klaus was static, but ended up smiling. That was exactly what he loved about her. _You love provoke me, huh?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later.

Cami apartment.

Caroline sat on the couch. She was happy, but definitely tired of singing for hours and be grabbed in the bathroom. The girl had decided to wait Cami to return home that night even knowing that the work schedule of the bartender ended two hours after hers. Caroline could not take the risk of coming home alone and find Klaus on the way because she was sure that he would try to persuade her to sleep with him in the mansion.

Then she thought satisfied with what she had said to him: "You wanted to make love. And got exactly what you wanted, is not it? Now you can sleep alone." He needed to learn that he could not have her when he wanted, and, especially, where he wanted. Actually, he kinda of could, especially after sex on the bathroom sink in her workplace, but he needed to believe he could not have this power over her. Seconds later, Caroline returned to reality when she heard the voice of Cami saying:

"You were having sex with Klaus in the ladies room, is not it?"

The vampire's eyes widened and said quickly:

"What? No! No! Of course not! "

"He vanished ... you too ..."" - she said as an investigator - "Later you gave me an excuse really really bad for taking so long inside the bathroom ... then you showed up and he showed up shortly after ... "

Caroline looked away completely embarrassed.

"And I could listen moans." - The bartender completed -

Caroline hid her face with her hands and finally said:

"Sorry."

Cami laughed.

"He grabbed me and I was not able to resist ..."

"Ah ... I understand. "- she said sitting beside her friend -" If you kiss each other like that ... "- she joked -" ... I do not want not even imagine what happens in the hour of sex. "

"Cami!" - Caroline said embarrassed - "You is not helping me!"

"I know, I know." - She laughed - "Sorry. You need to be more careful next time, okay? "

"There will not be a next time. "- Caroline said with conviction –

Minutes later, they had changed the subject. Caroline drank blood and sat on the couch while Cami was eating mac and cheese. They were watching _The Notebook_.

"So beautiful ..." - Caroline sighed -

"I need a Noah ..." - Cami said sighing -

"I thought psychologists were not so emotional." - Caroline said watching her way -

"I am also a human being, you know?"

Caroline laughed. Then she said suddenly stopping from laughing:

"You saw the way they looked at me after the kiss?"

"You did not like it?"

"I honestly do not know."

"Well ... you better start getting get used to it. "

"Why?" - She asked worriedly -

"Because now you're not just Caroline Forbes." - She said, staring at her friend - "You're the girl of the King of the Quarter."

Caroline was silent. She could not explain what she was feeling, but she was not exactly happy with the answer. In fact, she was frightened.


	25. Chapter 25

_**"Because now you're not just Caroline Forbes."**_

_**"You're the girl of the King of the Quarter."**_

"Caroline?" - Cami asked waving in front of the girl's face as if trying to make her back to reality - "Hey!"

The vampire shook his head from side to side.

"Sorry." - She said with smiling unfunny -

"Where were you?" - The bartender asked interested -

"Thinking about something ..."

"Vague, my friend." - Cami said making a face of an investigator and a psychologist at the same time - "Very vague ..."

"It's silly, really."

"A silly thing that makes you get out of this planet for a few minutes is not considered a silly thing."

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Okay, psychologist." - Then she expressed concern - "It's about what you just said."

"About you being the girl of the King of the Quarter?"

"Yes." - she said as she placed a few strands of hair behind her ear - "I do not know ... I was not very happy about it ... "

"Do you love him?"

"Of course I love him, Cami!" - she said suddenly exalted -

"Calm down ..." - she said raising arms in the air - "What is the problem, then?"

"I can not be the Queen. I. .. I do not want ... not now at least ... "

"You should tell him."

"And if he does not understand or ..."

"Caroline listen to me carefully: Klaus loves you. He'll understand. Now tell me why you think that."

Caroline nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pub of the Quarter.

Night.

It was nearly ten o'clock, the time of the ending of her work. Caroline helped Cami in some tasks while waiting for the original to get there.

"Calm down." - Cami said with a reassuring smile - "He'll understand."

"I know him." - Caroline said as she ran her hands over head - "I know how much he loves power, be king. And when I tell him that I ..."

Cami did a quick sign indicating who approached the counter. Caroline stopped talking.

"Good night, love." - He said going to kiss the cheek of Caroline -

Soon after, he said politely:

"Good night, Camille."

She gave a small smile.

"Come on, love." - He said pulling Caroline by the waist –

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thirty minutes later.

Mansion Mikaelson.

The hybrid was trying to seduce her as always. And as always she was wavering. Or maybe she was simply afraid to touch on that subject.

Klaus deepened the kiss as he tried to take her to his bed .

"I missed you, love ..." - he said against her lips -

" Me too ..." - She said breathlessly -

_You need to talk to him. You need to tell him._

"Klaus ..." - She tried to get out of his kisses -

"What, love?" - He said kissing her neck -

"We need to talk ..."

"Okay, but later."

"No... now." - She gently pushed his chest and started backing away -

Klaus nodded and let her out of his arms. Then he stood with his arms crossed, waiting for her to start.

Caroline recovered the rest of her breath and began:

"Cami said something yesterday, something that left me worried."

He frowned and waited for her to continue.

"She said that now I would be known as the girl of the King of the Quarter." - She said with hesitation - "She said I would not be longer just Caroline Forbes ..."

"She's right, love." - He interrupted her quickly, but soon turned to be silent -

She tried to find a way to tell.

"I know how much all this ... power ... French Quarter ... mean to you. Believe me, I know. But ... "

He raised his eyebrows, curious and intrigued, waiting for her to continue.

"I do not know if I can do this." - she shot -

"Do what?" - He said, still standing with his arms crossed -

"Be the Queen."

The original observed her carefully. He remained silent, making Caroline panicking and start talking nonstop:

"Despite having eternity, I still have only eighteen years ..." - she not even has stopped to breathe - "I want to be Caroline Forbes. I want to continue working in the Pub, go to college, make new friends and love you ... I'm not saying I do not want to be the Queen ... I'm just saying that I can't yet be the Queen of this place. .. I'm not ready. One day ... one day I'll be ready. "

She finally stopped to breathe. Caroline gasped nonstop. He stared at her in silence, with an unreadable expression. A few minutes passed and he remained silent. Then she shot nervously:

"Please say something."

Klaus waited a few more seconds and said:

"Have you finished?"

"Yes." – she said worriedly -

"All right, then. Now it's my turn. " – he said serious –

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Guys I must say this is the penultimate chapter. I hope you like the end of Wicked Game.**


	26. Chapter 26

"Come with me." - He said pulling her gently by the hand to accompany him - "I want to show you something."

Caroline took his hand and followed the hybrid to the balcony of his room. She was not exactly understand what he meant, but followed him anyway. Within seconds, the original was removed the curtains and opened the glass door that separated the area from the rest of the room.

The night was beautiful as always. Klaus put Caroline in front of him and slowly wrapped her waist with his arms. The girl felt a shiver just to feel his touch. She had her back against his chest. So Klaus leaned his head close to hers to whisper against her ear as he pointed to the landscape in front of them:

"You see, love?"

She nodded loving to be held by him in that way, loving feel his lips so close to her ear, loving listening to his voice. The original was pointing to the image of French Quarter during the night: agitated, illuminated, immersed in the sound of music, immersed in art and culture. Genuine beauty. The town where vampires were everywhere, literally walking freely, especially during the night even though they follow some imposed rules. Everything under his command, the King of the Quarter.

"One day, just as you said, you will be ready to be the Queen of this place. But not today. Only when you feel ready."- He he spoke again against her ear - " I'll never pressure you to do something you do not want or do not feel prepared to do. "

Caroline nodded happy for him being so understanding with her fears, insecurities and wishes.

"But you need to know, love ..." - he began to whisper again against her ear after a few seconds as he went to embrace her waist with both arms - "You already are my Queen, Caroline ... you are the Queen of my heart ..."

Caroline closed her eyes listening to him say those words. Then she put her arms on his arms that involved her body, embracing them.

"My love ..." - he added passionately also with eyes closed –

_**Hey now, letters burning by my bed for you**_

_**Hey now, I can feel my instincts here for you, hey now**_

The girl let out a quick silly smile. It was the first time he had called her that way: my love. Soon after, she turned her face to find his face, his eyes. They touched their foreheads, eyes still closed, and remained that way for a few seconds. Silent.

So Caroline gently kissed his lips as she turned to embrace him. Klaus hugged her body lovingly. They began to move clumsily, still holding each other and kissing with more voracity toward his bedroom.

_**By my bed for you, hey now, hey now**_

Caroline, gasping for breath, began to whisper among passionate kisses:

"You are my last ..." - she was sure - "My epic love ..."

_**Uhu, you know it is frightening**_

_**Uhu, uhu, you know it's like lightning**_

_**Hey now, now**_

Klaus smiled kissing with even more desire her lips as he began to unbutton her dress slowly, as if he wanted provoke her, let her crazy.

"You stolen my heart ..." - she said as she pulled his shirt, exposing his chest, abdomen and the tattoo she loved -

The original took her bra with ease and immediately started kissing her exposed breasts. Caroline ran her hands through his hair and moaned.

_**Hey now, letters burning by my bed for you**_

_**Hey now, leave it to the wayside like you do, for you**_

_**Imagination calling mirrors for you**_

_**Hey now, hey now**_

" I'm yours ..." - she said feeling him to pull her panties slowly, as if he wanted to leave the marks of his hands on her thighs and her legs, marks of his touch that left her body burning - "And I want to be yours forever. "- she added moaning again, this time for anxiety to take his boxers –

Shortly after, he lay on top of her in bed, both completely naked . The original opened her legs without breaking eye contact. Their eyes were full of love and desire for each other. Then, Klaus has made the fit of the bodies. Caroline hugged his back: she smiled, moaned and even had a few tears running over her face. The hybrid noticed and commented as he entered inside her more deeply:

"Why are you crying, love?"

"I'm happy." - She said again capturing his lips hungry -

Klaus corresponded the gesture deepening the kiss with tongue. He was happy too. Then he said against her lips gasping by the increased speed of his impulses :

"I love you ..."

Caroline smiled. Normally she would say "I love you" and he would say back, but it was the first time he had said first.

"I love you ..." - she said, wrapping his body with her legs even tighter –

Hours later.

Love had been done. However, they kept kissing and exchanging caresses for no apparent reason. Caroline hugged his neck while Klaus hugged her waist with one arm since the other arm hugged the girl's bare back. They rolled on the bed. Caroline sat on top of him smiling. Klaus smiled back mischievously.

"Again?" - He raised an eyebrow loving the idea -

Caroline bit her bottom lip in a smile as she agreed with head.

"You're insatiable, love ..." - he said grabbing her again -

"At least I'm not grabbing you in bathrooms of pubs just to get sex. "- she teased –

"Ouch." – he said laughing –

She laughed back.

Some time later.

They were exhausted and embraced.

"During your college vacations ..." - he said kissing the top of her head - "We will travel."

"To where?" - She asked excitedly -

"Anywhere you want to know."

"Paris." - She said smiling -

"I'll take you."

"Rome." - She continued knowing the meaningless of each place for the two -

"I'll take you." - He smiled understanding -

"Tokyo." - She added -

"I'll take you." - He still smiled - "Where you still want to go, love?"

Caroline kissed his chest and joked:

"To the stars."

Klaus was serious. Then he said caressing her cheek with his thumb:

"I'll take you."

Caroline was thrilled and immediately kissed the hybrid. _How can I love you so much in so a short time?_ Then she whispered against his lips:

"You already did. " - Klaus observed her intrigued - " you showed me the stars every time we made love ..."

It was his turn to kiss the girl touched by her answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of summer.

Caroline was ready for the first day in college. The vampire looked herself in the mirror and said satisfied:

"Sexy, definitely." - She smiled - "Not bad, huh?"

Cami said she would meet her there and would give welcome appropriately. The bartender was studying psychology at the University of New Orleans.

(Flashback)

"In order for you do not feel a complete stranger on the first day ..." - she joked - "I'll talk to you. You will have the honor of speaking with someone who is already studying there ... "

Caroline laughed.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Anytime." - She laughed back and changed the subject - "Maybe I finally find my Noah there."

"You will find your Noah, Cami. I'm sure. "- Caroline said suddenly hugging her friend -

"Wow." - Cami blurted as she returned the hug - "Why is that?"

"Thank you." - Caroline said smiling -

"For what?" - She said confused -

"For being my friend, for helping me ... for everything."

"It's easy to be your friend, Caroline."

"It's easy to be your friend, Cami."

(End of flashback)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

University of New Orleans.

Caroline watched all excited. So many opportunities. New friendships. A new life. Then she looked at the guys of the place and thought: _cute_, when he saw the first; _handsome_ , when he saw the second, _hot_, when he saw the third. Then she laughed alone. _I'm sorry guys, but none of you will ever be so gorgeous, charming, sexy and hot as my original –hybrid–sexy bastard. It is simply impossible._

Then she heard a distinctive accent suddenly behind her saying:

"Did you think I had forgotten, love?"

She turned around smiling and really did not mind being in front of so many strangers. Caroline threw herself into his arms and kissed him passionately. Klaus hugged her immediately as he returned the kiss.

A few minutes later, they finally broke the kiss gasping.

"I love you." - She said hugging him -

"I love you too, sweetheart." - He said with a small smile -

Soon after, Caroline noticed the way some girls looked at the original. And she hated it. Klaus noticed and commented:

"What is it, love?"

However, Caroline kissed him with more passion so the girls could see that he was hers. And only hers.

"What was that, love?" - He said confused -

"Go away." - She said pushing him -

"What?!" - He did not believe -

"They do not take her eyes off you, Klaus!" - She snapped irritably -

He laughed and pulled her by the waist.

"Jealousy, love?" - He said satisfied -

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Maybe a little." - She joked -

He laughed back.

"Now get out of here." - She said pushing him again -

He raised his arms in defense and came out still laughing.

Caroline ended up laughing. Then she thought: _I did not want to fall for you and look what happened? My ruin. And the best thing of my life. My epic love._

END

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**If you can, listen to the music of the chapter: **_**London Grammar - Hey Now.**_** It's beautiful and I thought about Klaroline when I listened.**

**This story originally was to be one chapter, but I ended up continuing. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Now I will return to write my other story: **_**Damages and repairs of dark desires.**_

**Thank you for having accompanied. Until next time.**


End file.
